With a Little Help From My Boys
by Flames101
Summary: JJ and Hotch belong together, so why are they so blind? Enter Jack and Henry, they've got a vision for the future. And with a little help from their Uncle Dave they are going to fulfill that vision. Complete. 2011 winner for Best JJ/Hotch fic in the Profiler's Choice Awards, hosted by CCOAC forum. Winner of the best Hotch characterization during 2012 PCA's.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all! So, this is my newest JJ/Hotch story. The idea for the story came from Bren Gail. And I thank her very much! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>It was a rare day that Tuesday afternoon. The team was actually not on a case; the only thing they had to work on was paperwork and that wasn't very urgent either. So, it seemed like the perfect time to sit and catch up with each other.<p>

Morgan was visiting with Penelope and JJ in her lair. And Reid and Emily were sitting in the break-room having that heart to heart that they'd needed to have ever since she'd gotten back.

At the exact same moment, David Rossi was harassing Aaron Hotchner about his love life, or rather, lack thereof.

"Dave, drop it," Hotch said seriously.

"What?" the slightly older man replied, trying for a look of innocence but failing. "All I asked was who you're dating lately?"

Hotch frowned at his old friend. Never one to talk about his personal life, he especially didn't like to talk about it at work. Dave on the other hand had no such issues.

"And I said drop it, ok?" Hotch said sternly.

Dave frowned back at his friend. "Ok…"

Hotch let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm not seeing anyone…"

Dave was about to retort that maybe that was why he was so tense lately. But then as he glanced at his friend it seemed he'd lost Hotch's attention completely. His eyes were riveted straight ahead and past Rossi's head. And if he wasn't mistaken that twitch of Hotch's lip was the beginnings of a smile.

Rossi turned in his chair to see what had stolen the man from their current conversation. He wasn't surprised when he found Jennifer Jareau standing there, pretty as a picture in a black, pencil skirt and red, clingy sweater.

"Hi," she said brightly, her smile enveloping them all.

"Hi," Hotch murmured back.

Rossi stared back and forth between the couple. _Are you kidding me?_ he thought. _This was so obvious, it screamed romance movie._

"Um… just wanted to make sure we'd see you later," JJ wondered out loud. "For the movie. I'm off to pick up Jack from Jessica's."

"Sure," Hotch answered quickly.

"Good," JJ replied happily.

"And, you're still ok to take Jack to hockey practice in the morning?" Hotch asked unsurely. "Because, if you're not, I—"

"Hotch, its fine," JJ assured.

He gave her a smile that shocked the hell out of Rossi.

"Ok, then I'll see you later. Henry can't wait to show you what he did in school today. He's left me five messages to make sure you come over tonight," JJ let him know, a hint of affection in her voice.

Dave was even further surprised when Hotch chuckled. "I'll be there."

"Ok." JJ nodded, decidedly, and then she noticed that they weren't alone in the room. "Oh, hi Dave."

"Hi," he replied in a daze.

And then she was off.

Ever since Will had up and left his little family Dave had known that Hotch was helping the blonde out. But he hadn't known they were this close.

"Aaron?" Rossi started slowly, almost warily.

"What?" Hotch questioned abruptly.

"You and JJ," he continued. "You aren't… seeing each other, are you?"

Hotch frowned at him. It seemed to take him a moment to realize what he was asking. "What? No… no, we're not… we're just friends…"

His words said no, but the blush on his face said he'd liked to have said otherwise.

"Why not?" he asked the pertinent question.

Hotch looked at him as if he were the most clueless man in the world. "Because… we don't see each other in that way. And besides… we're co-workers, I'm her superior…"

"There's ways around that, you know…" Rossi hinted.

"We're friends, Dave," Hotch finished. "End of story."

Obviously they were friends, but Dave thought the feelings definitely went deeper. You didn't take a co-worker's son to an early am hockey practice if there wasn't more. Your co-worker's son did not want to show you what they did in school that day if there wasn't some sort of deeper connection.

"How's Henry doing?" Rossi asked instead.

The look of complete affection on Hotch's face said it all to Dave. Hotch loved that little boy as much as he loved his own son.

"He's great. You know, I'm helping to teach him how to read," Hotch said in praise. "He's five and he's learning to read quicker than I ever thought a child could learn."

Dave nodded. "That's great," he said, and then added cautiously. "He's not missing Will too much?"

Hotch's face took on a disgusted look. "Will? Why would he?"

"He's his father, Hotch," Dave pointed out. It was clear to him by the expression on Hotch's face that he'd forgotten that fact.

"He's a poor excuse of a father," Hotch grumbled. "No, I think Henry's adjusted pretty well without Will. He's an amazing kid."

Rossi had to wonder how much of that adjustment had to do with the sudden spike of Hotch in his life. It was clear to Rossi that Henry saw Hotch as his new father figure. And this concerned Rossi, especially since the two, JJ and Hotch, weren't even together.

He was about to voice his concern when Hotch's phone suddenly rang.

"It's Jack," Hotch said, as he glanced at the ID. "I've got to take this."

He flipped open the phone before Rossi had the chance to leave. "Hey, buddy," Hotch said affectionately. "Yeah, JJ's on her way to pick you up… I'll be over a bit later… Pizza?... Sure we can have pizza for dinner…"

Rossi shut the door behind him. He stood there shaking his head. Those two needed an intervention, it was clear that they fit perfectly together. He hoped someone braver than him would intervene and dare to incur their potential wraths.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, just a short introductory one. Hope you enjoyed. And I hope you'll let me know your thoughts. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey again! I was so happy with the response to this little story that I decided to update today. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>Eight year old Jack Hotchner climbed into the back seat of his Aunt JJ's SUV. She smiled brightly at him from her quick glance in the rear-view mirror.<p>

"Buckle up," she told him cheerfully.

He did as told, smiling back at her.

"Is Henry at Aunt Gail's house?" he asked as his Aunt started the car.

Aunt Gail was JJ's neighbour who sometimes watched him and Henry. She was a real nice lady. She always gave them snacks and watched cartoons with them.

"Yeah," JJ answered. "He can't wait to see you and your dad."

Jack smiled. He liked Henry. He was fun to play with even though he was younger than him. The two of them always shared each other's toys. Jack, at the moment, had Henry's Pokemon game. He was going to trade it back for his Harry Potter game.

Sometimes, he wished that he didn't have to trade back and that they all just lived together. It would be a lot of fun. He and Henry could share a room together like brothers. And his dad and Aunt JJ could share a room too, like mommy and daddies were supposed to.

Sometimes, he wished JJ was his mom. But then he'd feel bad for wishing that because he already had a mom, even though she died. And then sometimes he'd think maybe it was ok to have two moms, one in heaven and one here with him. He really wished it could be that way.

"You ok, Jack?" JJ asked concernedly from the front seat.

"Aunt JJ… you're not really my aunt, are you?" he asked slowly.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Well… no… not officially. I'm not your mom's sister like your Aunt Jessica is. And I'm not your dad's sister either…"

Jack made a face at that. "That's good…"

She gave him a funny look. "But, I am your dad's friend. And I love you just like I was your real aunt."

Jack frowned.

"What is it?" JJ asked, correctly perceiving there was something more on his mind.

"Aunt JJ," he started again. "Do you love me like… like if you were my mom?"

JJ let out a sharp gasp in surprise. Luckily, they were parked in front of JJ's house by now. She turned in her seat to shoot him a look. It was a look he knew well. One people gave him whenever they learned that his mom had died. A sad look. A sorry look.

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes Jack," she surprised him. "I love you as much as if you were my own son."

Jack smiled happily at that. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Aunt JJ," he let her know.

Quickly, he opened up the door and ran over to his Aunt Gail's house. "Let's get Henry. I want to play some games!"

Jack turned around to see his aunt was slow to get out of the car.

"Wait up, Jack," she called.

He laughed and hurried to the door, eager to get the rest of his day started.

* * *

><p>Hotch laughed to himself when he heard the excited chatter coming from inside the home at the sound of the doorbell ringing.<p>

"Hotch!" he heard Henry exclaim. "Hotch is here!"

The door opened to reveal a slightly breathless JJ trying to wrangle her son away from the door. Jack stood on her other side, slightly calmer but still happy to see his father.

"Hotch!" Henry exclaimed. "Want to see what I did in school today?"

Hotch smiled down at the eager boy. He knew the little boy was on the hyper side and needed some extra attention ever since his own father had left him. He also knew he was probably treading on some dangerous grounds with the kid because he knew that Henry saw him as a dad. And he had known that Dave had been trying to warn him of this fact earlier that day. But he really couldn't see what was so bad about him spending time with the little boy. He loved him, and it was clear that Henry loved him back.

"Yeah sure, but give me a hug first," Hotch requested, kneeling down.

The little boy wrapped his five year old arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Hotch hugged him back and then said, "Why don't you bring it to the living room, and I'll meet you there."

"Ok!"

He watched Henry run off and then hugged his own son. "You have a good day, Jack?"

"Uh huh," Jack said quickly. He took his dad's hand and started to lead him to the living room all the while telling him of his day.

Hotch caught JJ's amused look and mouthed a 'Hi' her way and she returned it with a silently mouthed, 'Hey.'

They all sat down in JJ's living room. And it wasn't long until Henry was rushing back with something held behind his back. He came to stand directly in front of him, a big, eager smile plastered on his face.

"I made something for you, Hotch," Henry said, giggling.

"Can I see?"

He nodded emphatically and pulled out a yellow piece of construction paper. On it was his name, 'Hotch,' spelled out in blue marker. The paper was covered in glitter.

"Ah Henry, this is great!" Hotch exclaimed, taking the paper from his hand.

"See, it's your name, H-O-T-C-H," he spelled out, pointing to each letter in turn.

"Yes, it is," Hotch agreed.

"Can I see?" Jack quickly asked. Hotch held out the sheet to his eight year old and Jack added, "Nice job, Henry."

Henry beamed back at his friend. "My teacher, Ms. Parker, she saids to make something for someone you loves, so I made this for you Hotch."

Hotch's heart melted at the five year olds words. He glanced at JJ to see tears in her eyes. He looked back at the little boy and said, "Thank you, Henry. I love this."

He hugged the little boy again.

"Umm…" JJ choked out. "I'm going to uh… get the popcorn started."

He nodded, watching her retreat to the privacy of her kitchen.

"All right, boys, why don't we pick a movie to watch?" Hotch changed the subject. "Ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>JJ let out a sigh that was muffled by the loud sounds of the movie Hoodwinked. She stared at the two boys who had fallen asleep at their feet about twenty minutes ago. She loved them both dearly, Henry, of course, being her adorable son, and Jack was just the sweetest, most polite eight year old you could ever meet.<p>

But she was worried for both of them. Both boys had given her something to think about today. And it was strangely the same thing.

Will had left her two months ago with little more than a note explaining his whereabouts should Henry ever need him. She'd come to terms with the fact that Will did not want much to do with them and that was all right. Part of the reason it was all right, though, was because of Hotch.

He'd been the one to find her late one night in her office crying over the note. She hadn't known what to do. But Hotch had just held her close until the tears were spent and said he'd help her through this and he had. He'd become her best friend. They'd become close. And now her dilemma was: had they become too close?

She was startled out of her warring thoughts by a touch to her shoulder. JJ looked up to see Hotch watching her concernedly.

"Come on," he whispered.

She looked at him quizzically but followed him nonetheless. Hotch led them to the kitchen. They each took a seat at the kitchen table facing each other. When JJ looked up from her folded hands it was to see that Hotch's gaze was riveted on her. She had the strong urge to blush but forced it down.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing," she said, surprised that he'd caught her pensiveness.

"JJ," he said warningly.

She let out a huff. She thought she'd been careful, hiding her feelings tonight. She hadn't wanted to burden him with this after all he'd done for her.

"It's just, I had a conversation with Jack today," she said truthfully. "I can't get it out of my mind."

"He didn't say anything… horrible, did he? Because—" Hotch started worriedly.

JJ put her hands up for him to stop. "No, no, it was actually really sweet…"

"Ok…" Hotch said unsurely.

She realized she was worrying him unnecessarily. So, she spent the next five minutes recounting her conversation with the fair-headed Hotchner. When she was finished they both went silent. JJ tried her hardest to read Hotch's face, but it was a complete blank.

"Hotch…" she started tentatively; when he still didn't say anything it worried her. "I hope I didn't say the wrong thing. I'm really um… I'm not trying to um… replace Hailey…"

His eyes widened at that. And she inwardly winced.

"I mean, how can I? I… we're not even together in that way," she said quickly, letting out a nervous chuckle. "But I do love Jack, dearly… and I do want to be there for him."

She closed her mouth. Was she making any sense whatsoever? She realized she'd been doing a fair share of the talking and she really wanted to give him a chance to say something.

"JJ," he started, voice unsure. "Are you worried that we're getting too involved in each other's kids' lives?"

That was kind of what she was getting at. "A little," she confessed. "I mean our situation isn't exactly normal…"

He nodded. "I know… two friends, helping each other with raising their boys…" he said reflectively. "I, for one, am truly grateful for your help."

"You… you are?" she stuttered out.

He gave her a small smile. "Are you kidding? Who else would be willing to take my kid to a 5am practice?"

She beamed back at him. "I'd do anything for Jack," she assured him.

He reached out and enveloped her hands in his. His touch was warm and gentle and it threatened to redden her cheeks.

"Thank you, JJ, for everything," he said simply. "You're a great friend…"

JJ smiled. "You're welcome. I really appreciate everything you've done for Henry, too. You've got patience with him that not even Will had."

Hotch smiled back at her. "Henry is an amazing kid. I just wish Will knew that too."

"Yeah… well…" JJ trailed off, not having much to say about her ex.

They were about to say something more when a tired looking Jack entered the kitchen. His eyes seemed to zero in immediately on their still entwined hands. And when Jack gave them a huge grin the couple awkwardly pulled their hands apart.

"The movie's over," Jack informed them.

Hotch stood up abruptly. "We should go…"

JJ stood up too, suddenly self-conscious. "Ok…"

She followed Jack and Hotch out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Henry was still asleep and the movie credits were still rolling.

"I can take Henry up to his room before I go," Hotch offered.

Before she could protest, he'd scooped him up off the floor and rested him gently on his shoulder. She smiled her thanks before he exited the room.

JJ turned back to see Jack grinning knowingly. She laughed out loud, not quite sure what the little boy thought he knew.

"Come on, Jack," she told him. "Let me help you with your jacket."

The two went to the door and JJ pulled out his jacked from the coat closet.

"Aunt JJ?"

She turned back to him, holding out his jacket for him to slip his arms into. "Yeah?"

"Do you love my dad?" he blurted out.

JJ's mouth dropped open, and she was sure her face had turned as red as a tomato. Kneeling down in front of the boy, she zipped up his jacket as she tried to find the right words. "Jack…"

"Henry's all tucked in," Hotch announced, joining them at the front door.

JJ and Jack stood there silently, not really noticing that Hotch had re-entered.

"Did I miss something?" Hotch questioned knowingly.

"Uh…" JJ said quickly. "Nope, nothing. Jack's all ready to go."

Hotch eyed her suspiciously. She was sure he'd get it out of his son anyways so there was no need to repeat the little guy's question.

"Ok…" Hotch relented. "Jack say good night to your Aunt JJ."

"Night Aunt JJ," Jack said sweetly, giving her a hug.

"Night Jack," JJ said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Hotch opened the front door and Jack ran out to the front lawn. With one eye on Jack, Hotch turned back to JJ. "We can talk more tomorrow, if you want…"

JJ nodded. "Have a good night, Hotch."

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze and then was off. JJ shut the door, exhaling a deep breath. _That was one interesting night_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have a JackHenry/Rossi scene and it's going to be cute. So, look forward to that coming soon.

Thanks to everyone for such a great response to the first chapter. And thanks to all the great reviews: **spk; jekkah** _(thanks so much!);_ **JJandHotch4ever96 **_(yep!);_ **Andi; angel85qcca; Anonymous; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; canny-bairn; breverson; deeda; ChocoboMuffins **_(thx!);_ **kdzl; SkySydfan24; and Bren Gail** _(thx! And I hope you caught the little shout out to you! :) )._

I'll be updating in the next few days. See you then.

**Oh and just a little note from the moderators at Chit Chat on Author's Corner: The Second Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are gearing up to begin. Keep checking in with the forum to see when Nominations begin. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey all! So sorry for the wait. I had meant to have had this updated by this past Friday but I was slammed by an awful cold. Still not feeling 100% so please forgive me if this is not up to my usual standards. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>It was yet another slow day that Friday afternoon. It seemed that serial killers were either taking a break or they were being meticulously careful. Whichever it was Dave was kind of getting tired of paperwork. His brain needed some thing to exercise it and a case would do the job nicely.<p>

He was on his way to talk to Hotch about exactly that, when he saw that there was a light on in the conference room they used for their briefings.

_A case and they forgot to tell me?_ he wondered to himself.

Instead of opening the door he looked in through the window and found an unexpected sight inside: Jack and Henry. Both boys were concentrating hard on their task at hand. There was a blanket of white printer paper strewn across the table, and a bunch of opened crayon boxes surrounded them. Both Jack and Henry were furiously coloring away at their individual masterpieces.

Dave smiled at the sight of both boys working hard.

_Hmm… if they're here together, that meant…_

Dave continued on his way, still deciding to visit Hotch, but now, for a completely different reason. He made his way to his friend's office. And when he arrived, he found Hotch bent over a file, writing away, concentrating just as hard as the two little ones in the conference room.

He stood in the doorway and knocked on the frame. "Hey," he said when Hotch didn't look up.

"Hey Dave," Hotch greeted, reluctantly glancing his way. "What can I do for you?"

Hotch's formalness told Dave that he was busy and that he was trying to finish something up. Maybe, before a certain outing, perhaps…

"Just wondering if you've got a meeting anytime soon?" Dave asked him.

Hotch looked confused. He grabbed his day planner from the corner of his desk and started to flip through the pages. "I don't think so… is there someone here to see me?"

Dave held back his grin. "Just a couple of junior G-men in the conference room. I was wondering if they're with you."

Hotch's confused look never wavered. "Junior G-men… with me?" And then a second later, realization dawned on the Unit Chief's face. "Oh, Jack and Henry…"

Dave let out a chuckle. "Yeah, Jack and Henry. It's been awhile since we've seen either of them in these hallowed halls, let alone together. What's up?"

Hotch took a moment to reshuffle the papers of his open file. He didn't look up when he answered, "Oh, Henry's got a school play later tonight. We're all going to watch it."

Dave raised an eyebrow at the slightly younger man. But before he could comment Hotch put his hand up. "Before you say anything, no, we're still not seeing each other."

It was the end of discussion, apparently as Hotch went back to writing in his file. But Rossi wasn't really finished. He really wanted to knock some sense into the man and say, 'Why the hell not?'

The two of them, JJ and Hotch, seemed to have a special connection. And from the looks he saw them passing each other he knew it went deeper than just a shared love of their kids. Though, that did seem to help.

But Hotch was just so stubborn; Rossi knew his rational arguments would fall on irrational, deaf ears. The man was denying himself a happiness he truly deserved all because of a misplaced sense of duty and morality.

_No, this wasn't right, desperate times, called for desperate measures…_

"Was there anything else, Rossi?" Hotch questioned abruptly.

He stared at the blind fool. _Yeah,_ he thought, _you can be a real dimwit sometimes…_

But instead of saying what he felt he said, "Nah, that was it. Enjoy your play tonight."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, can someone pass me the purple?" Rossi asked the air.<p>

A purple crayon was thrust under his nose. "Here you go, Uncle Dave."

Dave gave Henry a smile. "Thanks."

Dave had joined the kids shortly after his talk with Hotch. Before he resorted to those drastic measures, he had to make sure the kids were on board with his plans. Because, even though he knew JJ and Hotch had feelings for each other, the kids were going to be the key in the end.

Rossi gave a quick glance to Henry's drawing before using the purple to color in his sun.

"Hey Henry," Dave asked innocently. "What'cha drawing?"

He'd noticed in his quick look that he'd drawn a picture of a house with four people in front of it. It didn't take Reid to figure out who those four people were.

Henry lifted the sheet off the table to proudly display it in front of Dave. He began to point.

"This… this is my house, and this is my mommy," Henry exclaimed, pointing at the red colored building and the long, yellow haired figure of JJ. "And this is Hotch. See he's got a book in his hand because he helps me read…"

There was Hotch's dark haired figure, drawn mightily close to the bright-haired JJ. Henry had also drawn the usually stoic man with a huge grin on his face. And Dave realized that was probably how he always saw his friend.

"And this is me," Henry continued. He pointed to a brown haired splotch next to Hotch's knee. "See, I have blue eyes like my mommy."

"I do see," Rossi said appreciatively. He reached out and pointed to a slightly bigger splotch that was next to Henry. "And who's this?"

"That's Jack," Henry said happily. He paused to pull on Jack's sleeve. "Jack, Jack, look, I drewed you…"

Rossi glanced at the older boy. Jack seemed to be distracted by a sight outside. He followed the boy's gaze to see that JJ and Hotch were standing outside his office, smiling at each other and that JJ's hand lay on Hotch's forearm. A sure sign of flirtation, except the two were so clueless that he could believe that each of them believed it to be completely innocent on both their parts.

"Jack!"

Jack finally extracted his eyes from the scene to look at his younger friend. "What Henry?"

"Look, I drewed you, see?" Henry reiterated, pointing at the blotch.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I see. That's awesome! Is that my DS in my hand?"

Rossi had hung around the two boys enough to know a DS was a hand-held video game. He looked at the splotch and could discern no such device.

"Yep," Henry answered. "You're playing Pokemon Gold."

"I think you need to draw a sun," Jack suggested. "But not like Uncle Dave's, ok?"

"K," Henry agreed.

"Hey, what's wrong with my sun?" he asked, mock offended.

Jack's nose scrunched up. "It's purple."

"So?"

"Sun's are yellow," Jack corrected, completely deadpan.

Dave wanted to laugh out loud at the kid's matter-of-fact-ness. _Figures, the son of Aaron Hotchner would find purple sun's unacceptable…_

Jack's attention was taken away once again when JJ stuck her head inside the conference room.

"Hey boys," she greeted, giving him a pointed humorous look. "How are you doing?"

"Hi mommy," Henry replied. "Look, I drewed our house."

JJ smiled, the ever indulgent mother. "Very nice, Henry. And what are you drawing Jack?"

He held up his picture. It seemed he was drawing figures from his favourite cartoon.

"Nice work," JJ praised. "And how's Uncle Dave doing?"

"He drew a purple son," Jack commented in a conspiratorial tone.

Both boys laughed like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"It seems I've got a long way to go when it comes to the artistic world," Dave stated dryly.

JJ laughed. "Hotch and I are almost done with this file. You don't have to hang out in here, Dave."

"That's ok. We're having fun, right boys?"

"Right," both Jack and Henry said in unison.

"Ok," JJ said, smiling. "Thanks Dave."

"No problem," he assured.

And then she was gone.

The boys went back to their silent coloring and Rossi looked back out the window to see that JJ was heading back to Hotch's office.

"Uncle Dave?" Jack spoke up, startling him out of his silent reverie.

Dave glanced at the boy to see that the eight year old seemed to be struggling with something internally.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Umm… you know my dad and JJ, right?" he started unsurely.

Dave gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Are they umm… boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jack spit out his question.

Dave chuckled when Henry, without looking up, proclaimed, "Eww…"

Jack glared at the younger boy, unbeknownst to him.

"No, they're not Jack," Dave answered truthfully.

"Oh," Jack's face fell. And Dave couldn't take the dejected look on his face.

"Do you want them to be?" Dave questioned.

Jack looked around the room before answering; making sure no one but them three could hear his answer.

"I want… I want JJ to be my new mommy," Jack confessed.

Dave held back his gasp in surprise. He knew the little boy loved JJ but he hadn't known to what extent. He was definitely more than attached. He wondered if the clueless pair had any idea what they were doing to their kids.

"Hey, she's my mommy," Henry protested.

"Yeah, but she could be both our mommy's, and then my daddy can be your new daddy," Jack explained his reasoning. "And then we can be real brothers, Henry."

_Wow,_ he had definitely giving this some thought.

"Real brothers?" Henry questioned as his face lit up. "I want to be real brothers!"

"Um… Uncle Dave," Jack said, once again looking conflicted. "Is… is it bad that I want a new mommy? Am I… being mean to my real mommy?"

Dave could see that the young boy had been giving this a lot of thought. And the fact that he was sharing this with Dave meant a lot to him. He would do anything to assuage Jack's fears and doubts.

"No, son, you are not being mean to your mom. She'd want you to be happy, and if JJ being your new mom makes you happy she'd definitely want that for you," Dave said gently.

Jack nodded resolutely. The frown on his face dissolved to a content sort of look.

Again, they went back to coloring in silence until Jack interrupted, "Uncle Dave?"

"Yep," he answered, not looking up from coloring in his blue tree.

"Will you help me and Henry to get JJ and my dad to be our new mommy and daddy?"

Dave looked up at the request to see that both boys were staring at him hopefully. He wasn't really surprised; he'd thought it might come to this. And truthfully, it'd been a very long time since he'd messed with Aaron Hotchner. He'd get some entertainment, the boys would get new parents, and Aaron would get the girl. It was a win-win-win situation in his opinion.

"It'd be my pleasure, boys," Rossi agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I hope to update soon. But with the start of the new school year this week, I may be a little busy running from school to school to substitute. But, I promise I'll try my hardest to have a mid-week chapter update.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **mercuryfire** (_welcome to the fandom, you picked a great one!);_ **basket-case1880; Hotch Fan; newsyd; jltmysterylover;** **DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; breverson; canny-bairn; SkysydFan24; ChocoboMuffins; deeda** _(I know rare for me right? Lol);_ **and Bren Gail** _(thx again!)._

So, let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Oh and just a little note from the moderators at Chit Chat on Author's Corner: ****The Second Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are up & running at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. The nomination ballot IS available! Please, please, please READ the rules and category descriptions before casting your noms. First day to send us noms is 9/1! HAVE A BALL! We're SUPER EXCITED!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey all. Hope the wait wasn't too long for this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please, let me know what you think, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>JJ checked her watch for the third time as she turned the last corner to Jessica's house. She was picking up both Jack and Henry, having just had a play date that involved Jack's two little cousins, as well.<p>

But she was running a few minutes late. Traffic from Quantico was horrifying. She hoped Jessica wasn't too put out by her tardiness.

JJ pulled her SUV in front of Jessica's family home and rushed out of the car. She was super surprised when she found Hotch sitting on Jessica's front steps. She had thought they were meeting up later.

She walked up the pathway giving Hotch a confused look. He, in turn, was watching her, waiting patiently. He stood up when she reached the end of the path.

"Hotch?" she said. "I thought I was bringing Jack over later?"

"Me too," he assured. "I got a message from Jessica that I needed to come over because the boys wanted to show me something."

JJ smiled at the cuteness of the kids and the sweetness of the man in front of her. That he would cancel an outing with Rossi and the guys for their two little boys was dedicated.

"What did they want to show you?" JJ asked curiously.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "When I got over here, I found this taped to the door."

He handed her a piece of yellow-gold colored construction paper. It had a piece of white printer paper glued to it. Gold glitter was splashed across the paper liberally, and screamed the handiwork of her son.

She took a good look at it. "It's a map," she said in some surprise.

It looked like it had been printed straight off of Google maps. But a large X marked the end destination point instead of the Google traditional 'B.' JJ realized that the boys had made it out to look like a treasure map. It was too cute.

"And there's a note, on the back," Hotch pointed out to her.

She snuck a quick peak up at Hotch to see how he was taking all this: showing up, finding no boys, and just a note. He wasn't outright smiling, but she could tell by the crinkle next to his eyes that he was definitely amused.

JJ flipped over the map to read the note. It read:

_Jack and Henry be not here. T' find them follow your treaaye map. All kinds o' treaaye be found where X marks t' spot. Come together or don't come at all. Savvy?_

JJ laughed out loud at the pirate's note. "This is…"

"… pretty clever, I know," Hotch agreed, lips now up-turned into a smirk.

"What do you think this is all about?" JJ wondered. The boys did recently watch Pirates of the Caribbean 4. That could be it. But somehow she believed this was something more.

Hotch shook his head. "Don't know. Only one way to find out, I suppose…"

"And I guess, we've got to get our kids, too," JJ said, amused.

"That, too." Hotch chuckled. "Your car or mine?"

"Yours," JJ answered quickly. "Mine's a mess."

Hotch nodded, gesturing for them to be on their way. They walked down the path together, a sense of excitement between them. JJ grinned at Hotch and he returned it. They were on an honest-to-God treasure hunt, searching for their boys. The greatest treasures in the world.

* * *

><p>Dave peeked in on the kitchen staff of the little restaurant he owned. It was called <em>Il Sogno<em>, or The Dream, and it was located in downtown DC. None of the team knew that he was the owner; though, he knew several of them had frequented the Italian restaurant. And he knew for a fact that the busy parent's had never eaten there.

When Jack and Henry had requested his help last Friday, he'd been glad to help. They had sat around that table coloring and mulling over ideas until Henry brilliantly said, "Grown-ups like to eat…"

And then it hit him: _a private dinner. Just the two of them!_ The boys liked that idea and added in their own little twists.

"How's everything going?" he quickly asked his top chef, Matt.

"Everything will be perfect," Matt assured; the busy man then quickly uttered some orders at his two helpers.

Rossi left the kitchen, quickly, to head into the private dining room.

A single, small table was set in there. Simple, but elegant. Everything seemed to be set. Now, to check on the two co-stars of the show.

He made his way into the main dining room, where he found Jessica helping Jack with his bow-tie and Henry hovering next to them, waiting for his turn.

"Hey guys," Dave greeted. "How's everything in here?"

"Uncle Dave," Henry exclaimed. Dave smiled widely as the little boy rushed to stand in front of him. "Can you do my bow-tie?"

Dave knelt to the ground. "Sure thing, kiddo."

He held in his laugh as Henry jutted out his collarbone for him. Dave quickly went to work on tying the bow.

"So, boys," Dave said to them. "Do we remember every part of the plan?"

"Yep!" Jack chirped up, as Jessica straightened out his clothes.

"Yep!" Henry echoed. "We get to help with the waitering."

Dave and Jessica chuckled at that.

"Yes," Jessica corrected. "You get to help the waiters with the serving."

"Yay."

"There, all done," Dave announced, as he tightened up the tie.

"Bow ties are cool," Henry informed Dave, so solemnly that he thought that he might be missing something, especially when Jessica laughed. No one seemed to want to let him in on the joke so he just shrugged it off.

"Ok and you guys remember that you can never, ever tell your mom or dad that I helped you guys, right?" Rossi made sure to reiterate.

"How come Uncle Dave?" Henry asked innocently. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, so Dave gave him the same answer.

"Because, Henry, your mom and Hotch don't like it when someone older tells them what to do…"

_Even if it was for their own good…_

"Ych, me'en neither," Henry added, making the grown-ups share another laugh.

"Jack, why don't you help Henry get his hair combed up," Jessica suggested. "In the washroom, ok?"

Jack nodded, happily taking his younger friend's hand and leading him towards the washroom.

Once the boys were out of sight, Rossi noticed he was getting quite the look from Hotch's former sister-in-law.

"Why are you doing all this?" she question wryly.

He returned her look. "Are you kidding me? Did you not see how excited those two little boys are?"

"I did," she agreed. "You're making their year, you know? But are you sure they're going to get what they want out of this? Because if you're anything less than sure, we should call this whole thing off now. Save them some more heartache."

He nodded his head. Everything she said made absolute sense. He agreed, those two boys had each been through their own kind of misery and neither deserved more. But this was JJ and Hotch they were talking about. If there was ever such a thing as a sure bet, they were it.

"What do you think?" he asked, wanting to know her opinion.

She hesitated, but then answered. "I see it. Aaron hasn't looked at anyone the way he looks at JJ in a long time. Heck, I don't think he ever even looked at my sister like that."

Dave nodded. "Hotch looks at JJ and sees the potential for lifelong companionship and bliss," he said, feeling the need to define it.

"I don't know JJ very well, but you can catch her looking at Aaron wistfully sometimes. There's always a hint of a blush on her cheeks when she does. Makes me wonder what she's thinking about. But I think I know… she completely adores him."

Dave chuckled at her bang on description. That's exactly how he knew they'd be right for each other. It wasn't what they said that mattered—mouth's lied. It was what they conveyed with their eyes. There was no chance of lying when they looked at each other the way they did.

"So, should I call this whole thing off?" he asked unnecessarily.

Jessica shook her head. "No," she paused. "But, you know how terribly they were hurt. They want this, but they're afraid…"

"Jack, Henry, and I will be careful," he assured.

She gave him a grateful smile which he returned, thankful to her for even going along this far with the plan. Any further conversation was put on hold by the sounds of voices coming from the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Hello," Hotch's deep voice boomed.

"Anyone back there?" JJ's voice rang out.

This was it.

Any worries from before suddenly dissipated and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Show time," Jessica announced laughingly.

* * *

><p>Hotch drove steadily, car silent, as they headed to their destination. JJ was unusually silent and he kept throwing her looks to see what was wrong. Each time he looked seemed to be the exact time she would look at him and they would turn their heads away quickly, like they were teenagers.<p>

Finally, not being able to take the quiet anymore he said, "What's on you mind?"

"Nothing," she quickly uttered, and then said, "Where do you think they're leading us?"

She was deflecting, but he allowed her to for the moment. He glanced at the GPS. "Don't really know, I think it might be a restaurant."

"A restaurant?" she echoed in mild surprise.

Hotch shrugged. "Maybe they convinced Jessica to take them out to dinner and they wanted it to be a big family thing."

"Family, yeah…" she muttered.

_Ok, something was definitely up._ But he couldn't figure out what. Not a word was said from the moment they climbed into the SUV until now. And it had been a companionable silence, until about halfway through the drive, when suddenly, he could sense her pensiveness. So, what exactly had made her uncomfortable, he did not know?

"You ok?" he tried again.

She let out a huff, holding up her phone. "I got a text."

He had noticed her checking her phone a couple of times. Hotch hoped it wasn't bad news. She was quiet again and he didn't think she was going to elaborate when suddenly she burst out, "It's from Will."

Hotch shot her a surprised look. She, herself, looked panicked and out of breath.

"I um… thought you didn't know where Will had run off to?" he said trying to keep his voice neutral.

But really, on the inside he was silently raging.

_What he hell did that scumbag want now? Hadn't he messed with Henry's life—not to mention, JJ's—enough? _

He was suddenly scared of what that short message could contain. Scared of what JJ's reaction would be to it. Everything they were unofficially building together was on the verge of falling to ruins.

He chanced a glance at her to see she was staring straight ahead, out the window. Her face, from what he could see of it, was completely unreadable.

"I don't… I mean… I always assumed back to New Orleans. But I didn't know for sure…"

Quiet again. He hazarded a question, "Well, what did he say?" knowing that she'd tell him if she wanted to answer the question.

She let out a sigh. "Not much, asking how Henry and I are…"

Hotch couldn't help the snort of incredulity at the nerve of the bastard.

"Hotch…" she said warningly.

"Don't _Hotch_ me, JJ," he replied angrily. "He left months ago, no word from him since. And now he's suddenly asking how your day is!"

"I know Hotch, I'm mad too," she said demurely.

"Are you?" he questioned harshly; annoyed and discomfited she did look, but mad… no. And that scared him. "God JJ, do you remember three months ago when you went home to a practically empty house. He didn't only leave you, he stole from you!"

"I know!" she said with more conviction, a tinge of anger in her voice now.

"Do you?" he continued. "I remember that day clearly!"

That's the day she'd rang his doorbell, a sleeping Henry in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

He also remembered that day for a completely different reason. After putting the boys to sleep, they'd ended up on the couch together, JJ in his lap, crying into his chest, his arms fiercely holding onto her. Afraid to let her go. Somehow, one thing led to another, which led to another, which led to the hottest, most intense kiss he'd ever received in his life. He could never remember who had initiated it, but when they pulled apart, blushing profusely, he sure as hell knew that he'd been the one to halt things. Citing vulnerability as the culprit.

"I remember that day, too," she said adamantly. But there was something in her voice—longing?—that made him believe she wasn't remembering the losing much of her home and partner part.

He let out a sigh. When he'd told Dave that he didn't see JJ in that way, he'd been lying blatantly. He very much saw her in that way.

But this text from Will was just another reminder of why it would be difficult for them to ever be anything more.

He let out another sigh. This one calming him right down. "I'm sorry, JJ."

"It's ok," she assured.

"I just… don't want to see you or Henry hurt ever again," he said truthfully.

"You really do love Henry," she said, unsurely. "Don't you?"

"Of course," he was quick to inform.

She reached for the hand that was settled on the stick shift, giving it a squeeze in what he was sure was meant to be an average, everyday, affectionate gesture. But the touch, combined with her moment of lingering sent tingles up his spine.

He shared a quick flash of a look with JJ to see that the tingles were contagious. But a moment later se broke the look, just as he threw the car into park. They'd arrived.

"So, what are you going to do?" he still needed to know. "About the text?"

A sigh of her own, she said, "I'm going to put my phone away and pretend it doesn't exist right now. Because there's nothing more I want to do than share a nice _family _dinner all together."

He smiled at her. Though, deep down, he knew he'd been deflected once again, this time successfully.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Pirate speak is courtesy of: http: / www . talklikeapirate . com / translator . html

Thanks to everyone who's reading and to those who are reviewing: **angry penguin; ThePenIsMighty; breverson; jekkah; JJandHotch4ever96; Andi; SkySydfan24; ChocoboMuffins; mercuryfire; canny-bairn; deeda; newsyd; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; Jotchprossi18** _(nope, they are pretty sweet);_ **and basket-case1880.**

I'll be updating soon!

**Oh and just a little note from the moderators at Chit Chat on Author's Corner: ****The Second Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are up & running at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. The nomination ballot IS available! Please, please, please READ the rules and category descriptions before casting your noms. First day to send us noms is 9/1! HAVE A BALL! We're SUPER EXCITED!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! My excuses range from work restarting up and coming down with the flu. Anyways, enough of that, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!

_**Quick recap just in case it's been that long:**_ Rossi and the boys (Jack and Henry) have turned matchmaker and are eager to get JJ and Hotch together. They've devised a scheme where they meet up at Rossi's restaurant for a romantic dinner for two. On the way, JJ gets a text from Will that asks how she and Henry are doing. Hotch wants to know what she's going to do about Will. We left off with JJ evading Hotch's questions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>JJ hurried out of the passenger side to get away from Hotch's questioning, almost sad look. She knew she hadn't really answered his question. Because the truth was, Will suddenly texting her had thrown her for a real loop.<p>

She'd just started to feel like her life was getting back on the normal track. Things were great for her and Henry, and having Hotch and Jack in her life was a big help. In fact, she'd just been starting to let herself think of Hotch—

_Ok, don't go there, JJ,_ she scolded herself. _That way lies trouble…_

Hotch got out of the SUV and made his way to her side. She spared him a look to see that he was still watching her intensely. Her cheeks warmed at his gaze and she turned her head abruptly, hoping to calm her speeding heart.

"So," Hotch broke the silence. "Ever been here?"

JJ stared up at the sign; Il Sogno was written in cursive and the words were encircled by twinkling stars. "Nope, never. Heard of it, though, it's supposed to be a pretty good place."

She watched as Hotch eyed the near empty parking lot. "Not today, I guess…"

She shrugged her shoulders. He began the short journey to the front door and she followed. She was so glad they had the hunt to focus on instead of the Will texting issue.

Hotch held open the door for her and she stepped inside, Hotch close behind her. JJ glanced around the main lobby, surprised to see no host/hostess around.

"_Hello,"_ Hotch called from behind her.

_Oh, right,_ JJ thought. _We're looking for the boys._

"_Anyone back there?"_ she called out.

When there was no immediate response JJ shared a look with Hotch, both were a little concerned now.

_What was going on?_ JJ really wanted to know. And if the tight line to Hotch's lips was anything to go by, he was not far from letting someone have it.

Luckily, Jessica chose that next moment to appear from, JJ assumed, the dining room.

"Oh Aaron, don't look so put out," Jessica scolded, laughingly. She turned to JJ and said, "He never was one for surprises."

"Surprises?" JJ said unsurely.

Jessica put a hand to her mouth and then dropped it. "Oops, said too much."

JJ gave Hailey's sister a perplexed look.

"What's going on, Jess?" Hotch demanded. "Where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're here, they should be out any—" Jessica started, halting when a shuffling noise was followed by the appearance of their two boys.

"Have fun," Jessica said in a sing-song voice.

JJ took in the sight of the two little ones. Both Jack and Henry were dressed completely identical: black dress pants, with matching shoes, a miraculously pristine white shirt, and black bow ties. To complete the look, both boys had a black napkin folded over each of their held out arms. They looked like waiters.

"Good evening," Jack said politely. "We have a table ready for you, if you'll follow me and Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau…"

JJ nearly burst out laughing at that. _Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau? What was this?_

"Yes," her son echoed. "Follow me and Mr. Jack."

The two boys started moving. JJ threw Hotch an amused look which he now easily returned after seeing that both boys were well.

Henry and Jack led them through the main dining area, back through a door, which apparently housed the private dining area. Inside they found one lone table for two.

So, apparently this wasn't a family dining experience.

Jack moved to one chair, Henry to the other, and they hastened to pull them out.

"Please," Jack said super politely. "Take your seats."

They did as told each going to the seat their respective sons had pulled out. Once seated, both boys stood together at the side of the table.

"Boys," JJ started. "What's going on?"

"Not boys," Henry protested. "I'm Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau, and this is Mr. Jack."

JJ smiled at that. "Ok, Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau," that was quite the mouthful, "What's going on?"

"We—" Henry started.

"Shh," Jack said loudly. "We're not supposed to tell, remember."

Henry frowned as if trying to recall, then his face broke into a grin. "Oh yeah, I 'member. It's a supwise!"

JJ shared a look with Hotch, raising one eyebrow, when a man dressed much the same as Henry and Jack came out to their table.

"Good evening," the man said, "I see you've met Mr. Jack and Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau."

The man smiled politely.

"I'm Steve," he introduced. "And we'll be your servers for tonight."

Jack and Henry stepped forward, seemingly on cue, and presented their parents with an abridged version of the restaurant's menu.

"What uh," Henry began. "What can we bring you?"

JJ smiled at her son before examining the menu. As confused as she was as to what was happening, their son's looked adorable. And she could tell they were putting a lot of effort into this, whatever it was. "I'll start with the stuffed mushrooms, and then I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo."

She watched her son scribble something onto his notepad, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve jot down her order.

"And you sir?" Jack asked his father.

JJ almost aww-ed at him. He was so serious, like his father at work. Jack was growing up to be just like his dad and that was a great thing to aspire to. Hotch was a great man.

She caught his eye and shared a small smile before Hotch answered Jack, "I'll have the spinach dip to start and then the spaghetti carbonara."

Jack mimicked Henry's actions while Steve smiled and nodded that he'd gotten it all.

"Thank you Mr. Jack and Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau," Hotch said to the two boys who beamed back.

JJ smiled her thanks at Steve.

They were left alone then. JJ looked to Hotch who seemed to be looking to her for answers. But she was as clueless as he was.

"What are they up to?" she said emphatically, leaning forward a bit. She was amused, but she wouldn't mind knowing what the deal was.

Hotch shook his head. "I have no clue."

* * *

><p>"Here are their orders," Steve announced as he came into the kitchen with Jack and Henry in tow.<p>

Rossi took the order slips—Jack's and Henry's included—and passed them to Matt who smiled at the scribbled orders done by the boys.

"How's it going out there, guys?" Rossi asked, looking to Steve as much as to the two little ones.

"Dad and Aunt JJ don't know what's going on," eight year old Jack answered.

"We're twicking them good," Henry added, laughingly.

Rossi looked to Steve for confirmation. His head waiter nodded his head. "They're confused as," he paused, looking at the young ones, "Heck."

"Good," Rossi replied thoughtfully. "But they're going along with it?"

Both boys nodded vigorously.

Maybe this would all go off without a hitch. The two would have a nice dinner, realize they were meant to be, and they'd all live happily ever after.

He gave his brain a mental shake. _Yeah right, Dave, when are things ever that easy?_

_Ok,_ he amended. Maybe they'd have a nice dinner and start to realize that there was a possibility of a JJ and Hotch, of a Jotch. He smiled to himself. That's all he wanted really. For his two friends to find happiness and for their sons to have their dreams come true.

Well, hopefully his restaurant wasn't named the Dream for nothing…

* * *

><p>"I wonder who's helping the boys," JJ started conversationally. "Other than Jessica… and Steve, I suppose."<p>

She chuckled, but it was a bit deflated.

Hotch had his suspicions on who was the person behind the curtain, but at the moment he was more interested in the fact that JJ suddenly felt uncomfortable with him.

"JJ—" he started, but she was quick to cut him off.

"Hotch, can we not do this," JJ pleaded. "We're at a nice restaurant. Obviously the boys went to a lot of trouble. They want us to have a good time. Talking about my son's dead beat father will definitely ruin that."

He frowned. "So, we can agree that Will is a deadbeat then?"

"Ho… tch…" she practically whined; she was clearly exasperated with him.

He watched her carefully, never once breaking eye-contact. Hotch needed her to see how ridiculous not talking about it really was and words did not seem to be working.

Finally she laughed, breaking the eye contact; she looked off to the side. "God, I sounded like a whiney teenager just then, didn't I?"

He gave her a small smile. "A little…"

She looked at him then, completely unguarded for the first time since getting that text in the car. He could see, plainly, how confused and scared she was.

"Hotch," she started, voice small. "This is hard. He's the father of my child…"

She trailed off. But he could deduce her unspoken words from her sad eyes.

… _and I need to let him in. For Henry's sake. But I'm scared…_

He reached across the table entwining his fingers with hers. He watched her stare down at their fingers, relief washing over her face. Because he knew there was one other thing she was scared for.

"I understand JJ," he said sincerely. "Just know that if Will does come back it won't change things between us."

"Us?" she said sharply, looking up to meet his gaze.

He nodded. "Yeah. Jack and I will continue to be there for you and Henry for whatever you need. We're friends, JJ."

God, how he wished he could say they were more than that. But right now he wasn't sure that JJ needed the extra complication.

She was watching him with a confused look on her face. "Friends," she began. "Hotch, I—"

He felt that she needed to say something important; unfortunately, the sound of giggling cut her off.

They both looked to their side to see that Jack and Henry had rejoined them and it was pretty clear at what their son's were giggling at. Their gaze was riveted on Hotch and JJ's entwined hands.

Hotch looked from the boys, to their hands, and then up at JJ. They shared a knowing look and he saw JJ's cheeks turn a faint pink color. He was just starting to get what all this was about.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from JJ's. He saw her run that same hand through her blonde hair, in an awkward gesture.

What were they going to do now? It was clear what the boys had in mind for the four of them. And, really, he wanted nothing more than to give them what they wanted. But now with a possible re-emergence of Will, could that ever happen?

"Boys—" Hotch started.

"Na uh," Henry piped up. "Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau."

"And Mr. Jack," Jack reminded happily.

Hotch let out a sigh, looking from the two boys' smiling faces up to JJ's conflicted one. How could he burst their bubbles right now after they'd obviously worked so hard to create this scene?

He couldn't.

"Never mind, how's dinner coming?" he said instead.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks for the reviews: **Hotch Fan; sarweber22; breverson; canny-barin; newsyd; deeda; mercuryfire; MarineLvr84; ChocoboMuffins; jekkah; angry penguin; JJandHotch4ever96; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; and ThePenIsMighty.**

Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey all! Once again, I'd like to say sorry for the long wait. Things have been very busy around here, and finding a moment to write has become a bit tougher. But, don't worry; I love this story too much to ever leave it hanging for too long.

Just one more thing to say before I get on with the chapter. I just wanted to give a huge thanks to the people who nominated this story for a Profiler's Choice Award over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. With A Little Help From My Boys was nominated in the Best JJ/Hotch category and I'm extremely flattered and pleased. It made my day when I found out. So, thank you so much! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>Jack rushed back inside the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. Henry followed behind him, just as happy as he was. Uncle Dave had told them that they should go check on his daddy and Aunt JJ to make sure that they didn't need anything. When they got out there they didn't even notice him and Henry at first—the two of them had been practicing their sneaking skills extra hard lately, they wanted to be in the FBI, someday, too—but he could see them.<p>

His daddy was holding Aunt JJ's hand. Everyone at school knew that if you held a girl's hand you became boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew it was a little different with grown-ups, though. With them they had to kiss first. He hadn't seen his daddy kiss JJ. But they were sure looking at each other like those two people in that TV-show he'd seen last night did—Damon and Elena, he remembered their names—before they had kissed each other. Jack was sure that any minute now his daddy would kiss JJ and they could finally all live together and be a family.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack exclaimed, eager to tell him the good news.

"Hey Kiddo," his uncle said, giving him an encouraging smile. "How's it going out there?"

"Daddy was holding Aunt JJ's hand," he burst out.

"Yeah… um… Hotch's… mommy's hand," Henry rushed to imitate Jack.

Uncle Dave held out his hand to them for high fives. "That's great boys!" They eagerly slapped their hands against his, giggling in the process. "You two are doing a great job."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Henry said eagerly.

"Uncle Dave, in my school when a boy holds a girl's hand it means they're boyfriend-girlfriend. What does it mean when you're a grown-up?" he wondered out loud.

"Grown-ups are complicated, Jack," his uncle replied. "But I think in your dad and JJ's case it means we're on the right track and our plan is working."

"Yay!" Henry cheered. "Soon we'll be real brothers, Jack!"

Jack turned to smile at Henry. He would like that. Jack loved his dad very much, but sometimes he wished he had a brother or even a sister—mostly, he wanted a brother, 'cause he didn't want to share a sister's Barbie's. And having Henry as a brother would be more awesome than getting a new baby brother because Henry could already talk. He even liked the same kind of toys as him. They would always have so much fun together.

"Mr. Jack, Mr. LaMontagne-Jareau," Steve called. "It's time to take out the salads."

Jack looked up at his uncle. "We got to get back to work," he informed the older man.

"All right boys, keep up the good work," he replied. "And remember, I'm not here…"

* * *

><p>JJ sat there, super still. She found it really hard to look up at Hotch. She was feeling very embarrassed at the moment. The boys had just gone back into the kitchen to check on their food, after having come out oh-so-silently to witness Hotch holding her hand. And by the looks on their faces, she feared they had gotten the wrong idea. Or really, from the looks of this whole set up, the hand holding had only intensified an idea they already had.<p>

Never mind that the notion that they had would be completely welcomed by JJ, she just didn't know exactly how Hotch felt at the moment. Oh sure, they'd shared that amazing kiss months ago. But she'd been stressed and Hotch had said that it hadn't been a good idea because she'd been vulnerable. At the time she'd assumed that he really meant that he hadn't enjoyed it. But, now—

"What are you thinking, JJ?" Hotch asked her outright, cutting into her thoughts.

She suddenly realized that she'd been silent for quite a while. She forced herself to look up and meet his eyes. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find in his gaze—maybe embarrassment, like her, or worse, revulsion—but all she saw there was concern with an underlying hint of uncertainty and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

JJ let out a sigh, attempting to smile. "Well, I'm thinking I've got a pretty good idea what the boys were thinking about when they set this all up."

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah, that became obvious pretty quick."

She eyed him curiously. He was laughing about it? Was that a ha-ha this is so absurd laugh? Or was it a ha-ha, good one, boys laugh? JJ was so confused.

She was so confused that a second later she outright asked for clarification. "How… uh… how do you feel about that?"

"About the boys trying to us up?" he answered her question with a question, _stalling,_ she thought.

She nodded slowly, watching him carefully. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before finally opening it to say, "I really don't know, JJ."

JJ exhaled the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, with a whoosh. As answers went that wasn't the worst. And really, that's exactly how she felt.

If she were honest with herself, of course, she'd say that yes she had some kind of feelings for her boss. Feelings that went beyond friendship.

Really, how could she not? The man had quickly become her best friend since Will had left, supporting her and Henry through their day to day trials and tribulations, like a proper boyfriend was supposed to do. But Hotch wasn't her boyfriend, he was just a friend.

Could it go deeper? Probably. Would either of them ever get up the courage to suggest that possibility? The answer was hazy on that one.

"Really, JJ," Hotch continued. "I would like a chance to talk about it, though…"

Her eyes widened at that. "You'd… like to talk about… an us?"

Hotch nodded. "Would that be ok?" he asked unsurely. "Just talk… I know you've got to figure things out with Will—"

Her mood fell a little. "Oh yeah, Will," she cut him off. _How did that man manage to complicate her life even when he was out of it? God…_

"JJ," he said slowly. "I'm pretty sure by now it's obvious that I care about you and Henry. We've been helping each other quite a bit for these past few months. I don't want to be one more complication you don't need in your life, instead…"

JJ gave him a look she hoped conveyed how impossible that could ever be. "Hotch, you can never be that. Without you I think things would have been a lot harder on us. I mean look at Henry… I'm sure he misses Will, but with you around its softened the blow of his father leaving him. You and Jack have been so good to us."

"And vice versa…" Hotch assured her, giving her a small smile.

She blushed.

"So… we'll talk?" Hotch clarified. "When you're ready?"

She nodded. _Most definitely._ "Sure," she answered, returning his smile.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I will try my hardest to update soon. But, the thing is, my substituting job may be turning into a full time position very soon. So, if that's the case, my nights and weekends will probably be devoted to planning like crazy until I get all settled in. But, I'll keep you guys posted if that becomes the case.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been following this story. And thanks to the people who took the time to review: **nebula2** _(I think Dave coloring with the boys has to be my favourite scene so far; thanks for reading!);_ **Hotch Fan** _(not written yet, but Will will most likely be making an appearance very soon)_; **Glenda lefeber; angry penguin; canny-bairn; sweber22; JJandHotch4ever96; ThePenIsMighty; SkySydfan24; ChocoboMuffins; jekkah; SparkleInTheSun; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; newsyd; and Jotchprossi18**.

Thanks again for the nomination! Voting is going on right now. : )


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey all! So sorry about the long wait. The substituting position I had has now become a full time position and my free time has been almost non-existent. The contract ends the second week of January unless they want to keep me around for a bit longer, so we'll have to see, but I do have winter break coming up and I intend to use that to get a lot of writing done.

In other good news, this story has won the Profiler's Choice Award for Best JJ/Hotch story over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. So, I want to thank everyone who nominated and voted to make this story a winner. I'm extremely pleased and flattered. Thank you!

Now, on with the show…

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p>Hotch let out a tired sigh. He leaned his head back against the seat's head rest, trying to get comfortable, but failing. He knew after the five days of working a grueling case in the wilderness of Montana he needed any winks he could get. But at the same time his mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about things unrelated to the solved case. Hotch knew, he wasn't about to get any sleep on this plane ride home.<p>

He glanced over, right across from him, to the seat that contained the sleeping blonde who was the reason why his mind would not shut off long enough to get to sleep. For a minute, he wondered how she could be asleep when he was sure the same thoughts plagued her mind, as well. But then he remembered that she was the one that had had to physically take down the un-sub.

When he'd heard that she'd been the one to tackle and subdue the burly man they'd been searching days for he'd been instantly frightened for her, and then quickly amazed that such a petite woman could do such a thing. He had to remind himself over and over again that all agents took the same training and had to be successful in it to become an FBI agent. So, he knew she had known what she was doing. Still, he knew that she was exhausted from the tussle.

But that wasn't the only thing running through his mind. They still hadn't gotten the chance to talk about anything, the kids, them or Will. The day after the kids had organized their surprise dinner they'd gotten the case and were quickly whisked away to the remote parts of Montana. There hadn't been a chance to stop and discuss relationships. But JJ hadn't been far off his mind the entire time. There was something between them, for sure; their long ago shared kiss was definitely evidence of that. And he hoped they'd get a chance to see what exactly it was.

He let out another sigh, this one long-suffering. Their conversation the day before yesterday popped back into his head. It was the one moment during the past five days that they'd paused in being SSA Hotchner and Jareau and were just JJ and Hotch. They were at the ranger station, mapping out the locations where the victim's bodies were found, when a buzz on JJ's phone put a frown on her face. When she flipped it open, she read the text and replied all while Hotch watched her closely. By the constrained, frustrated, and unsure look on her face he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will?" he asked, trying his hardest to hide his disdain at the man.<em>

_She winced at his tone of voice. "Mm hmm," she confirmed, as she slid the suddenly offensive piece of technology back into her pocket._

_Maybe it was the frustration of the past few days, being around the blonde but not being able to talk to her really, but he was suddenly saying in a gruff tone, "What does he want?" completely not realizing that it really was none of his business._

_She gave him a sharp look. "I thought we talked about this already, Hotch. Will is Henry's father. And Henry needs his dad."_

_Hotch was shaking his head, unthinking. "No, he needs a dad that won't run out on him, JJ, not Will."_

_JJ glared at him. "Will wants to talk about that," she replied heatedly, "He wants to explain."_

"_What's to explain, JJ? The man is a deadbeat," Hotch growled out. "If Henry were my son—"_

"_But he's not," JJ protested angrily, cutting him off. Her words were almost like a slap to his face. He went silent, but her next words had him fuming again. "Will wants to discuss Henry. We're going to have dinner—"_

* * *

><p>That had set him off again. Hotch wasn't very happy to hear that the man had wanted to have dinner alone with her. It hadn't sat well with him. And he'd told her so. Before they could resolve anything, Morgan had come inside, interrupting them, saying he was going to head out into the woods with the ranger. And JJ, without his consent, said she'd go with Morgan. She'd stomped out of there and the next thing he knew was that JJ had gone one-on-one with the un-sub.<p>

She was ok, mostly, bruises and cuts marring her skin. But he still felt terrible. If he hadn't been an ass and so territorial she wouldn't have been put in that situation. He felt so guilty.

"She's all right, you know," he heard a voice speak up in the quietness of the plane.

He looked around and found Rossi eying him curiously from across the aisle. "She's tougher than you think," he added.

"I know," Hotch agreed. He had no doubt in his mind that she could take care of herself. Still, he wished she hadn't been put in that position.

"It's been rocky for you two these past two days," Rossi observed.

Hotch gave the man a wry look. He'd known, of course, that his friend was keeping a close eye on him lately. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that obvious concern, though.

"What's going on?" his old friend asked out right.

He glanced over at the woman who had quickly become his best friend. She looked like she was sound asleep. "Will," he said simply.

Rossi gave him a quizzical look and Hotch found himself blurting out the whole story. A few minutes later, Rossi's response to the whole thing had him dropping his mouth open in surprise.

"You're an idiot, Hotch," Rossi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"Do you really think JJ's going to get back together with that low-life?"

"I didn't say that—" Hotch attempted to protest.

"Yeah, I know, but you're thinking that," Rossi replied, tapping the side of his head, "I've known you a long time, Aaron, I know how your brain works.

"She's not going to; she's too strong for that. JJ won't allow herself to be put in that situation again. And you should know that," Rossi continued.

Hotch let out a sigh. "I do know that. But he's Henry's father. There's no changing that. They'll always have a connection."

"Nope," he contradicted bluntly. "He severed that connection once he left JJ. Now, all he is to her is the man that fathered her child. He'll have some kind of connection to Henry, but that's it. It doesn't go deeper than that for her."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm a profiler, Hotch. My eyes are wide open. I can't say the same about you, though," his friend answered. "You've got to see that you've got both Henry and JJ and if you continue like this you'll end up in the same position as Will."

He never wanted that.

"Fix it, Hotch," Rossi urged standing up. "Two little boys are rooting for you, not to mention that I shelled out one expensive meal to get you guys moving in the right direction."

He glanced at the grinning man, confirmation that he'd been behind the boy's surprise dinner date. Hotch returned his look with a dry one. Rossi nodded his head in JJ's direction. He glanced over to see that the blonde beauty was stirring. Rossi made his way down the aisle to join the rest of the sleeping team at the other end, leaving him and JJ in relative privacy.

Her blue eyes opened a few minutes later to stare groggily around her to finally settle on him.

"Hi," she murmured sleepily.

She had a bruise on her temple and a scratch on her chin. He couldn't help himself when he leaned forward and gingerly touched his fingers to her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Almost," he added, wincing, dropping his hand.

She sat up straighter. "I could use some water, though."

Nodding, he stood up and walked over to the little kitchenette area where the water and such were stored. He grabbed a bottle of water and the aspirin just in case.

He knew she'd been watching him, but when he turned back around to see the intensity with which those blue eyes gazed at him he shifted the bottles in his hands uncomfortably.

Reaching her, he held both out to her.

JJ took the water, holding it to her head. "That feels nice," she murmured to herself. A wave of guilt rushed through him.

She opened her eyes to stare at him again. "This isn't your fault," she said frankly. "I'm the one that ran out of there in a rage."

"Yeah, but if I wasn't being an ass, maybe you wouldn't have," he argued.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders, "we were both being asses."

"JJ—" he began, being cut off once again.

"Hotch, I need to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said, for making you feel like you're not an important part of Henry's life."

He let out a sigh. He loved that little boy as much as he loved Jack. This was hard. "But, you're right, I'm not his father. Will is."

JJ let out her own wistful sounding sigh. "Yes," she agreed. "But you and Jack have become a very important part of his life. Of mine. I don't want that to change."

Hotch nodded. "Me either," he assured. "So… can I just say, I'm sorry too… for acting like a jealous boyfriend…"

"Yeah," she answered.

"… when I'm not your boyfriend…"

She took a deep breath. "Yet," she said bluntly.

"JJ?" he said quizzically, not sure what she was saying.

She gave him a small smile, moving to the seat next to his, she took his hand in her own, entwining their fingers. He stared down at their hands, words failing him.

"You've been a good friend, Hotch," she said slowly. "But I feel something for you, something more than just friendship. I know right now isn't the time or place to explore that. But I still hope we can have that talk about us, despite this Will thing…"

He had to clear his throat to answer. "I still want that too, JJ," he reassured.

She squeezed his hand. "Good," she said happily.

"Yeah," he replied.

Conversation over, things were set to right for the moment. They both leaned back in their seats, relaxing. JJ never let go of his hand and Hotch was finally able to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and to those who have been reviewing: **Hotch Fan;** **Monkeywand; anonymous** _(yep, those are the Elena and Damon I was referring to);_ **and nebula2** _(Hotch knows about Dave's scheming for now he's going to let it go, but that won't last for long…)._

Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

><p>JJ entered the restaurant with a feeling of trepidation. She shook her head at herself as the hostess greeted her and then proceeded to check if Will had arrived.<p>

_Why had she agreed to meet Will so soon after the Montana case?_ The bruise on her forehead and the cut on her chin had still to heal. Her bangs covered the bruise, but the cut was still visible. She now wished that she'd waited because she sure didn't want to give Will any fuel for his old arguments.

She let out a sigh. At least she'd had enough sense to meet him at a restaurant instead of at home. Henry did not need to know his father was back in town. Not yet, at least. First, she needed to hear what he had to say. And then she'd decide whether to let him back into their lives.

JJ pulled out her cell phone to see if there were any missed calls while she waited. Hotch was watching Henry, along with Jack, despite her protests. When she'd told Hotch that she'd be meeting Will that night he'd insisted on being the one to watch over Henry. JJ had a feeling it was because he thought that Will might unexpectedly show up and do something.

JJ's misgivings over Hotch watching Henry was because it just felt weird having her potential boyfriend watch over her son while she went out to dinner with her ex-boyfriend. There were definitely no romantic feelings involved on her part and she'd hoped she'd made that super clear to Hotch, but she still couldn't shake the 'this is weird' feeling.

"Miss?" the hostess interrupted her thoughts. "Right this way."

JJ smiled politely. When the woman turned her back she took a deep breath hoping it would help with her nerves.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Will in three months. She'd been dealing with the aftermath of his departure, making sure Henry never suffered the loss, making sure life went on as usual. Now that she was about to face the man she realized she hadn't truly allowed herself to get angry at him.

When the hostess finally stopped, she had to quickly put on the brakes before she collided with her back. JJ looked up to see they'd stopped at a table occupied by Will.

He stood up quickly, "JJ, hi," he greeted in that deceivingly charming voice.

Will held an arm out off to the side. _What, did he expect her to hug him?_ As she stared up into the man's face, the face of the father of her child, the face of the man she'd devoted five years of her life to, all she felt was white hot anger. No, JJ would not be hugging him, much less giving him a handshake.

Realizing her pent up anger—approximately three months' worth—was about to get the best of her she forced herself to say politely, "How are you, Will?"

Instead of putting him at ease, her politeness seemed to unnerve him. And she realized that maybe he'd prepared himself for angry, scorned JJ, instead of calm, rational Jennifer Jareau.

There was no way in heck she was going to be anything but rational, now. She was not going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much this re-emerging in her life was actually putting a wrench in things.

JJ pulled back a chair and sat down. Watching her unsurely, it took a second for Will to follow suit.

"Uh… I'm good. How are you?" he asked tentatively.

_You mean before or after you left me and your son hanging, taking off with our plasma screen,_ a voice in her head shouted. Oh, how she wanted to let it out. But she held back.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. "But, let's talk about the real reason why you're here. Why you abandoned me and your son and what you're doing back here."

* * *

><p>Hotch gently lay down a sleeping Henry in his bed. He, Henry, and Jack had been in the middle of watching the latest Transformers movie when sometime, during the loudness of the movie, Henry had begun to doze off. Hotch glanced at his watch, it was 8:30, so he didn't blame the little guy.<p>

After he had Henry all tucked in, he leaned down to give the little boy a good night kiss. When he started to get up to leave he heard, "Hotch?"

He turned around to see the five year olds eyes open to slits. "Yeah, buddy, I'm right here."

"Where ya going?" Henry asked, voice laced with sleep.

Hotch approached his bedside. "Just downstairs, to the living room," he answered.

"Oh," he replied. Henry's eyes drifted closed. He waited a moment, thinking he'd fallen back asleep, but then, "Hotch, don't go, k."

Hotch chuckled. "I'll only be in the living room."

"Nah uh, I mean," Henry began, eyes open, now, "Stay forever. I want Jack to be my real brother. I want you to be my new daddy."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. Looking at the little boy who was now watching him so intently, he could tell that this wasn't just a whim. Henry had been thinking about this long and hard. And so was Jack, probably.

_Of course, Aaron, what do you think two little boys of single parents are going to think when their parents suddenly start spending so much time together? For God's sake, Aaron, JJ took Jack to a 5am practice. Who does that?_

And yet, as much as he wanted to tell Henry that he'd never ever leave his side, and that of course he'd be his new daddy, he knew he could say no such thing. At least, not until he and JJ talked first.

"Henry," he began gently. "No matter what happens, I need you to know that I will always love you, ok?"

It wasn't what he wanted to say, exactly, but it was close enough.

"I love you, too, Hotch," Henry replied.

Hotch gave the little boy a smile and finally he seemed to drift off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"JJ, I came here to explain," Will informed her.<p>

She gestured for him to go on with an 'I'm waiting' look on her face.

"But first," Will paused; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper, placing it before her. "I need to give you this."

JJ looked from Will to the paper and back to Will. "This is a check," she stated blandly.

He nodded.

_Why was he giving her a check? Did he think she needed the money? That somehow she wasn't able to provide for her son? Umm hello, Will, I make more money than you do. We'll be just fine, I think._

JJ held back the snarky comment and said, instead, "What for?"

He gave her a wry look. "What, you didn't notice a few things missing after I left?"

She grimaced. She picked up the check from one corner as if the thing would give her a disease, placing it in front of him. "That's too much. Everything was ours. Half mine, half yours. This covers all of it."

"I know, the rest is for Henry," he answered. "You know to cover uh… toys and clothes… you know…"

JJ gave him an unsure look. She was very confused at the moment.

"Oh," he added quickly, "And there will be more. Every month, ok."

"Will," she blurted out, the first moment, since laying her eyes on him that night that she'd felt her control about to break. "Can we just start at the beginning? Why'd you leave?"

She watched him fidget nervously in his seat. And then he let out a sigh. "I… I got into some trouble."

JJ gave him a suspicious eye. "What kind of trouble?"

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Gambling. I uh… bet on horses."

"Horses!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah," Will answered sheepishly. "I… got into debt with a pretty nasty guy. I was afraid of what he'd do to you and Henry… so I ran. I took the things from our house and sold them for some money. Then I went home. Mom helped me with the rest, not before she laid into me pretty thick about how much I let you and Henry down, though. I know that, now, I know I must have—"

"Don't," she cut him off. She did not want to hear what he thought leaving had done to her or Henry. Because the truth was that yes she'd been pretty devastated over the manner in which he'd dumped her, but she'd gotten over it pretty quickly. And she had only one person to thank for that: Hotch.

"JJ?"

"Ok, so you had a problem that you felt you couldn't share with me, I get that," she began. "What now? How do I know you're not still in trouble? How do I know you're not going to get me or Henry mixed up in your mess?"

"I'm getting help," he offered, simply. "I go to these meetings once a week. And… I'm living with my mom until I feel like I can deal with things on my own. I'm back on the force too, the New Orleans PD."

That surprised JJ. She thought that maybe his reappearance in their lives meant that he was moving back to DC.

"JJ," he pleaded. "I really am trying to make things better. I know… I know… we can never go back to how we were," he paused.

The question of whether they could or not in his eyes. When she shook her head in answer, he continued, "But, I hope we can get to a place where maybe I can see my son… How is Henry?"

She stared into his light blue eyes; she could see how much this whole ordeal had affected him. Maybe… more so then it did her. She had Hotch to help her move on. Who did Will have? As much as JJ wanted to hate the man before her, she could see that his actions were the actions of a desperate man and not of the heartless deadbeat that she'd been calling him these past three months.

"He's uh… good," she said smiling faintly. "He's… learning how to read…"

"Really?" Will replied in happy surprise. "I've missed him so much."

She wanted to reply that Henry missed him too. And deep down she knew Henry must miss his father on some level. She wasn't naïve enough to think that just because he didn't show it he wasn't hurt by Will's departure. She knew he was. It was just that with Will's absence they'd gained two new members to their family. And though talk of getting together was recent JJ knew that what she and Hotch had formed these past three months was a family. An unconventional one, but a family nonetheless. And she felt Will needed to know this.

"Will," she started tentatively. "I've uh… I've got someone in my life now."

"You do?" he said quickly, eyes wide with surprise. He suddenly looked down, "I mean, of course you do. Someone as beautiful as you would meet someone new…"

JJ fidgeted uncomfortably at his brief compliment. "Actually, it's not someone new. I mean, it is new… to me, like this. It's uh… someone you know," she stumbled.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Who?"

"Hotch," she answered simply.

She waited patiently for his response. She could see the emotions warring across his face. Betrayal, disbelief. And finally acceptance. Because he'd given up the right to feel anything else for her when he'd let his problem get in the way of their life together.

Finally, "He's a good man," he said simply.

_The best,_ she thought warmly. She nodded her agreement.

"So," he said after a moment's pause, voice resigned, "do you think I can see Henry? You think I can see my son?"

JJ gave him a look full of apprehension. She'd known this question was coming all night. She'd heard Will's explanation, accepted it and realized that she was in a good enough place right now to be able to forgive him. But could she let him back into her son's life? Forgiving was the easy part, she realized, forgetting what he'd done would be the hard part.

* * *

><p>Hotch opened the front door to JJ's house after the first ring, fearful that the intruder would wake the two sleeping boys.<p>

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not by who stood on the doorstep. He chose the latter.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked brusquely.

Rossi held up a pizza box and a plastic bag. "Heard you and the boys were having a boy's night in. Thought this called for some pizza and soda."

"Dave, its 9:30pm. The boys are asleep," Hotch replied dryly.

His old friend shrugged his shoulders. "I've got beer, too."

And then without an invitation Rossi was pushing his way past him, inviting himself in.

Hotch shook his head in wonder. He shut the front door and made his way back to the living room where he found him already setting up shop, pizza box open on JJ's coffee table something he knew JJ would not appreciate.

Rossi picked up the remote. "So, is there a game on?" he asked, not specifying a sport.

"Dave," Hotch began shortly. "What are you really doing here?"

His friend tossed the remote to the side. "Have you two made it official yet?"

Hotch managed to hold in his long-suffering sigh. _Would there be any use in telling him it was none of his business? Probably not._

"No, we haven't really had a chance to talk yet," he offered.

Dave picked up a slice of pizza and began to wave it around precariously as he spoke, "What's there to talk about? You love her, she loves you. Done. And they all lived happily ever after…"

_Man, he should have just told him to stuff it._ The sigh came out now. "Dave, I don't know if I love her."

He cared for JJ, deeply. He loved her son. He wanted to be a part of their lives. But he really hadn't gotten much further than that.

"Sure you do," Rossi said assuredly.

_Did he?_ A voice inside his head screamed, "You do!" Strange that his inner voice sounded a lot like Rossi's.

He shook his head. "Dave, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I came," he said taking a bite of pizza and continued on, "To keep you company while your girlfriend is out with her ex. I'm here to distract you, to make sure you don't get those idiotic ideas back in your head, like JJ wanting to get back together with Will."

Hotch shot him a wry look. "I hadn't thought of that until now, thanks."

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Oops. Come, sit down, have a slice. And stop thinking about whatever it is you're not supposed to be thinking about."

Hotch let out a resigned sigh. There was nothing left to do but to give in to his friend.

"How'd you know I was here?" Hotch asked, picking up a slice.

"Garcia told me."

What else could he do but give in when you were in the possession of two meddlesome friends?

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Not sure when I'll get to update next, since it's back to work on Monday. I'll try for next weekend, but no promises.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **anonymous** _(yay to a new Jotch fan! They're my fave pairing too!);_ **Hotch Fan** (_hoped you enjoyed more blunt Rossi)_; **nebula2** _(the JJ tackling an un-sub part came from how AJ Cook really wants to do that in actual episode, so I thought I'd add it in my story);_ **angry penguin** (_and probably not the last fight. More tension to come soon);_ **canny-barin; jekkah; Monkeywand** _(their talk should happen in the next chapter); _**and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait! I had meant this to be up weeks ago, but life got in the way. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

><p>Hotch sat on the couch, glancing warily at his friend. Dave just wouldn't take the hint and go home.<p>

"Dave, I'm ok to wait alone for JJ," Hotch assured, having to spell it out.

Rossi waved his hand in the air, as if trying to disperse the very particles of the idea of going home. His friend was definitely on the drunken side. Hotch had had to shush him numerous times when his voice got loud enough to threaten waking up the boys.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here until you tell JJ you love her," Rossi slurred.

Hotch's eyes widened. "Uh… no, you're not, because I'm saying no such thing."

Rossi's response was to cross one arm over his chest followed by the other in a rather comical fashion. "Then I'm not leaving."

Hotch let out a sigh. It wasn't often he had to deal with drunk Dave; if the man wasn't being so frustrating at the moment he'd be amused by his antics.

"You are," Hotch replied calmly. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a cab company's number. When someone answered he proceeded to give them JJ's address.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rossi protested, making a swipe for Hotch's phone. Hotch sidestepped him, causing the wasted man to fall on JJ's couch. He finished quickly and then looked to his friend. Dave was lying on his side, out cold.

He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd stay out until the cab came and hopefully that would be before JJ got home. The last thing he needed was for Dave to blab his feelings to JJ before they'd even gone on their first date. Talk about awkward.

Hotch began to collect all the trash that had accumulated since Dave's arrival, taking it to the kitchen.

Dave was right—though, not about being so blunt about it; he really had to talk to her about his feelings. He'd come to the realization tonight that he really did love her. And he really wanted things to work between them. For that to happen he needed to be honest and truthful with her.

"Hotch!" he suddenly heard his name being called out.

It was JJ. "In here," he called back.

She was back and suddenly he felt incredibly nervous. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head. And they all centered on JJ telling him she was going back to Will.

_Damn it, Rossi,_ he cursed his friend for re-putting the idea into his head. _Thanks a lot!_

A few seconds later, JJ entered the kitchen, a confused look on her face.

"Uh…" she started, pointing a thumb behind her, "Why is there a passed out Rossi on my living room couch?"

He chuckled nervously. Thank goodness he was still out. "It's a long story…"

JJ continued to give him a quizzical look, until finally, she shrugged her shoulders. He watched her go to the refrigerator and pull out a non-diet soda, a sure sign that she'd had a stressful night.

"So…" Hotch prompted, not wanting to sound impatient or nosy, but still wanting to know what had happened.

JJ opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang cutting her off. She looked at him in question. "Dave's cab," he answered; sighing, he added, "Be right back."

* * *

><p>JJ sat at her kitchen table, waiting for Hotch to return, contemplating her decision tonight. She really hoped she'd made the right choice. She thought she did. And she hoped when she told Hotch he'd think the same. For some reason, she was really anxious about telling him and she guessed it was because he was a huge part of her life now, though still unofficially. She knew that in the long run decisions she made would also affect him and Jack.<p>

"JJ?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she glanced up to see Hotch watching her worriedly from the doorway.

"Sorry," he grimaced, "He's gone, if you want to talk in the living room."

She nodded, standing to follow him there. Once in her cozy room, Hotch waited for her to sit down first. She took one end of the sofa and Hotch proceeded to sit next to her. They sat there, silent, both facing forward, both waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, she couldn't seem to wait anymore. She turned in her seat to face him blurting out, "Hotch—" only to be cut off by him.

"Aaron," he said quickly.

"What?" she replied, shaking her head in confusion.

He gave her a small smile. "If we're going to do this… you know, us together… I think, at least outside of work you can use my first name…"

"Oh." He was right. "Ok… Aaron…"

His smile widened before he seemingly sobered up. "So, you saw Will… how was he?"

Surprised by his question, she answered, "Uh… good, he was good…"

He took her right hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She looked down at their hands; she really loved when he touched her.

"Hey," he said, voice soothing, "You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I do need to tell you," she assured. "If we want anything to work between us I need you to know everything."

He gave her a look that she read as grateful. JJ was just glad that he was willing to put up with her mess; he really didn't have to.

"So… Will's going to see Henry tomorrow and I hope you can be there when he does…"

She watched the emotions on his face hoping none were feelings of revulsion or regret. Instead, she only found caring, and the questions that came with her statement, but nothing else that seemed to turn him away from her.

So, with that being said, she began to tell him the whole night's tale.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat patiently throughout JJ's telling of her night's events. He hadn't known how to act when she first said that she was going to let Will see Henry. He held in his judgment, knowing that she must have had a good reason to let the deadbeat back into their lives. And she did. It turned out that Will wasn't so much a deadbeat as he was a guy who'd just messed up and had tried to fix things in his own messed up way.<p>

Hotch had to wonder if knowing that Will hadn't left them because he didn't want a family, but instead, to protect them, changed JJ's feelings for the man. He knew Rossi had said that she'd never consider returning to him, but it sounded like Will was trying to make things right. And he _was_ the father of her child…

"Aaron?" she said, touching his cheek, getting his attention.

He looked up into those beautiful, blue eyes of hers, the ones he'd come to love so much, and was suddenly afraid to voice his fears.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, tone tentative.

He gulped down his insecurities, realizing right now wasn't about him but about the beautiful, little boy sleeping soundly upstairs and what was best for him. And as much as he hated to admit it, Henry did need his father.

"I think you made the right choice," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "You… you do?"

He nodded. "Henry needs Will. He messed up, yeah, but he left to protect you not because he didn't care about you…"

"He still put us at risk, Aaron," she stated incredulously.

"I know. But he's trying to make it right," he replied. "I… I wouldn't blame you if… if you wanted to… give him another chance."

"Are you kidding me?" she responded, anger entering her voice. "Hotch, he still hurt us. You were there; you know what his leaving did to us. I cried on your shoulder when he left. Why would I take him back?"

"Ok…" he said, voice small, having been properly chastised.

"You were there for me when it counted, Aaron. You're still here for me, even though any other man would have backed off the minute Will sent me that first text. You're the one that cares about me. And you're the one I want to be with!"

Hotch pulled her close, hugging her tense body to his. Though her words were said in anger, he knew she meant every word. He was glad he'd said something. His fears were now properly assuaged.

"Ok, ok," he said into her hair. "I get it."

She relaxed in his embrace. "I really do care about you," she spoke into his shoulder.

"I care about you, too," he replied, knowing that that moment wasn't the right one to tell her he loved her.

JJ pulled back in his embrace to look at him square on. "The feelings I had for Will are non-existent now," she assured him.

The anger was gone from her, only to be replaced by fear. She looked scared, scared that he might not believe her.

He leaned forward, letting his lips make contact with her forehead in a gentle kiss. "I know," he agreed, seeing her eyes had closed.

When she opened them, she gave him a brief smile before turning serious again. "So… would it be horrible of me to ask you to be here for Henry when Will comes over tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," he confirmed. He would have insisted on it anyways. He'd be there, by their sides and he'd make sure Will had nothing but the best of intentions for Henry. He would make it his mission to make sure that that man would never hurt Henry again.

JJ smiled at him shyly before placing a kiss on his cheek. She let her fingers trail over the spot and just before it dropped completely, he took her hand in his own bringing it to his lips to place a kiss to the soft skin of her palm. All the while, her eyes were riveted on him and he could see the wave of desire surge through her. The feeling was definitely mutual. But before things could go further he placed her hand back in her lap, breaking contact, knowing he still needed a clear head.

"I'd like to take you out," he began pleasantly, changing the subject.

This new turn in conversation put a happy smile on her face. "Like on a date?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he answered. "I think we need to do something normal couples do…"

"Oh, we're a couple now?" she asked, amused.

"Yep," he said, warmth spreading through him.

"Ok, you give me a date and time and I'll be there," she said eagerly.

"Good," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh and don't worry about a babysitter. Rossi will be watching the boys. Trust me, he owes us one."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **virginie adsuar; Hotch Fan; Monkeywand; nebula2; jekkah; canny-bairn; ReadingRed; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; basket-case1880; whimsical-one-ga; and Dragon Claymore.**

_Next chapter, hopefully soon to come: Will's visit; Hotch and Will have a talk; and the date!_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry about the long wait. It's been a hectic, short February. I was gone for a week in Cuba, and before that I had to run around, making sure I had my passports done, and vaccinations. So, that's my excuse this time around. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

><p>JJ stood in her son's doorway, watching Henry play with his toy trucks. The little boy seemed to be oblivious to the tension she felt building in the air. Today was the day Will was to come for a visit with Henry and she just kept going back and forth on her decision to allow him to come over.<p>

She knew deep down it was the right thing to do—Will was trying to atone for his mistakes— but it still didn't mean her uneasiness with the whole situation would dissipate.

Henry glanced up at her, a big smile on his face. "Mommy, wanna play trucks?"

JJ smiled back, nodding her head. She entered the room and knelt on the floor beside him. Henry was using his bed as a massive freeway.

"Which one do I get?" she asked her little boy.

Henry pointed at his favorite yellow dump-truck. So, she picked it up and began to zoom it over his bed spread. There were a few moments in their play where Henry stopped her for making the wrong sound effects. He attempted to correct her and she tried to imitate him with no luck.

Finally, when the doorbell rang it was to both their relief. "Go get the door, mommy," Henry suggested eagerly.

She laughed all the way to the door, opening it mid-chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked, giving her a smile that she was starting to recognize was just for her.

"Apparently, I can't make a proper truck noise to save my life," she informed, as she happily ushered him inside.

Pausing briefly, she gave his cheek a kiss in greeting. Even though they'd admitted they cared for each other the night before, they'd yet to share another kiss like the one they'd had the night Will had left. Apparently, they were taking things slow without even talking about it first. JJ didn't mind. Every moment spent with Hotch just felt so right, whatever they did.

"It's easy," he informed. "It's all from the throat."

She chuckled. "Yeah, why don't I leave the sound effects to you, Henry, and Jack."

He shrugged his shoulders in an "it's up to you" gesture before they entered the living room. She watched him look around.

"So… I take it he's not here yet?" Hotch asked cautiously.

She shook her head. "I told him 11:45, that way we could start by having lunch first."

Hotch nodded his head and then gave her a worried look. "How are you doing?"

She sat down on the sofa and he followed her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She felt relaxed instantaneously as she allowed herself to sink into his side.

JJ let out a sigh. "I'm nervous, anxious; I just want to get this over with. I'm constantly second guessing myself. I know this is the right thing to do, but I'm still worried. I just… I just don't want my little boy to get hurt again."

Hotch imitated her sigh. "It's a risk," Hotch agreed with her. "Will might pull the same thing. But… from what you told me… he seems to really want to fix things. And Henry having his father in his life is good for him."

JJ stared up at him. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do…" Hotch replied. "The key thing to Henry's happiness, though, is having you. You're a pretty awesome mom, if you haven't already noticed…"

JJ's heart warmed at his words. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "You're sweet," she said affectionately. "I think Henry and I are the lucky ones, though…"

"How so?"

"We're lucky to have you and Jack in our lives," she stated plainly. "I'm not sure what I would have done without you all this time."

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang again fifteen minutes later, Hotch was in Henry's room, taking over JJ's truck as she prepared lunch. He winced at the sound of the bell, knowing that what would come next would not be entirely pleasant. He knew this situation would be hard on JJ and the child that sat before him, but he also knew this would be difficult on Will, as well.<p>

The man had unwittingly created a hell for himself, lost his family in the process and now that he'd clawed his way out, his family, or at least JJ, was forever lost to him. He knew that if he was in Will's place he'd be devastated to lose a woman as loving and beautiful as JJ. He vowed to himself right then that he would never do anything that would ever even risk that for him. He loved her too much to ever let her go.

"Aaron," JJ's tentative voice came from the doorway.

He looked up to see JJ glancing at her son, more than a little anxious. "He's here?" Hotch asked unnecessarily.

She nodded in answer, still looking at Henry with worried eyes.

"Come on, Henry," he said, standing up, "We've got a visitor to see us. And it's lunch time."

Henry took Hotch's outstretched hand. "Yay, lunch!" Henry exclaimed.

Hotch gave JJ a reassuring look, trying to send her nothing but good vibes; she nodded, giving him a grateful smile. She led the way into the living room with Hotch and Henry following behind.

When they reached the living room, Hotch saw that Will was sitting on the couch. He stood to face them when he heard their approach. Hotch watched on as Will's gaze landed on his son's hand in his own. He didn't miss the pain that passed over his face.

"Henry, hi…" Will said to his son, keeping his voice low, soothing.

Hotch thought better of the man for realizing this would be difficult on the child.

Still, Hotch felt Henry take a step closer to his side, pressing himself against Hotch's leg; he could plainly see that the boy was confused.

"Henry," JJ started slowly. "Do you remember your daddy?"

Hotch looked to JJ. He could see the warring emotions on her face. He could see she was on the verge of calling this whole thing off.

"Hi Will," Hotch greeted, hoping to take some of the focus off of Henry, briefly. He extended his hand across the couch. "How are you?"

Will tore his gaze away from his son. "Uh…" He took Hotch's hand. "I'm good, you? How's Jack?"

"I'm good. Jack's doing fine," Hotch answered.

"Jack's my best friend," Henry was quick to point out.

Will smiled for the first time since arriving. "Is he? Is he here today?"

Henry shook his head. "Hotch, where's Jack?"

He looked down to see Henry looking up at him quizzically. "Oh, he's with Aunt Jessica today."

"Oh," Henry replied solemnly.

Hotch smiled down at the young boy.

"I brought something for you Henry and for Jack too…" Will paused looking to both him and JJ for approval. They both nodded. "Do you want to see, Henry?"

Hotch could see the little boy was curious. He looked at his father with wide, expectant eyes. But before going to him, he looked up to Hotch for permission. Hotch ran an affectionate hand over top of Henry's head.

"Go ahead, Henry. I'll be right here," Hotch assured.

Henry let go of his hand and ran around the couch to join Will.

Hotch glanced at the man to see him watching him with an unreadable expression. He realized that he had no idea how Will felt about his presence there today.

He felt JJ's fingers on his arm and met her eyes. Wordlessly, he followed her to the kitchen where they still had a good view of the pair in the living room.

"So…" JJ prompted urgently.

Hotch put his hands on both of her shoulders, giving them a comforting rub. "I think he's… ok," Hotch glanced to the living room, seeing Will take out several toys to Henry's delight. "It'll take some time, but… I think they'll both be fine."

JJ exhaled the breath she'd been holding. Hotch hugged her close. "I just… he's my baby, Aaron. I just want him to be happy."

"He will be," Hotch assured. "We'll both make sure of that…"

"Together?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Hotch pulled back to look into the blue eyes he so loved. He nodded. "Together."

* * *

><p>JJ glanced around the table; though she was sure Hotch was right, that things would be fine, at the moment she felt like they could cut the tension with a knife. They were in the middle of lunch, Hotch on one side, Henry the other. Will sat across from her. She was finding it hard to keep the conversation going, and would only speak when asked a question.<p>

"So, Will, how long will you be staying?" Hotch wanted to know.

"A few days, that's all I could get off of work," Will answered. "I was hoping I could take Henry to the zoo tomorrow…"

"Zoo!" Henry exclaimed.

"Will," JJ warned sharply.

They hadn't talked about this. She did not appreciate him mentioning it in front of Henry before checking with her.

"Sorry," Will apologized sheepishly. "I'm just hoping I can spend some time alone with Henry while I'm here." He turned to address Henry. "Wouldn't you like that, son? Want to go to the zoo with daddy?"

JJ glared angrily at Will. He was moving too fast for her comfort. She looked to Henry, looking even more confused than before.

"Daddy?" he said unsurely.

She saw him look from Will to Hotch and back again. The poor boy didn't seem to know what to think.

"Henry—" she tried.

"No!" Henry shouted. "No, daddy!"

They all sat their stunned as Henry ran out of the room. Both JJ and Will stood up ready to go after their son. Hotch stood up, putting a hand up for them to stop.

"No, wait, let me. I think I know what that was about."

JJ looked at Hotch unsurely. All she wanted to do at the moment was go to her son and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"Trust me…"

She did trust him. She knew he loved Henry so much. And JJ knew that if Hotch thought he could help then he probably could. She nodded for him to go.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I've already begun working on the next chapter. I hope to have that one up by next weekend.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **nebula2; canny-bairn; angry penguin; deeda; whimsical-one-ga; jekkah; Monkeywand; Reading Red; basket-case1880; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; and newsyd.**

_Had to move the Will/Hotch talk and the date to next chapter._

Until next time…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p>Hotch knocked on Henry's closed door. He'd seen it in the boy's eyes, the sudden confusion at realizing that the man sitting with them at lunch was in fact his father. Hotch knew Henry's hopes. The little boy had voiced them to him only nights ago. Henry wanted Hotch to be his father. It was the sweetest thing anyone could have ever asked of him. Seeing Will, knowing that he was his dad, sort of instantaneously shattered that wish.<p>

In that moment, Hotch had wanted to assure the young boy that he would be whatever he wanted him to be. Hotch already thought of Henry as a son. And even though he and JJ seemed to understand each other now, they were still a long way off from the familial picture that Henry, and very likely Jack, had in mind.

"Henry," he called through the door, he turned the knob and poked his head inside, "Can I come in?"

The little boy was curled up on his bed, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes downcast. "I'm mads, Hotch."

Hotch resisted the urge to smile, not wanting to belittle the little boy's feelings. Henry had every right to be mad. "I can see that," Hotch replied. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge. When Henry didn't protest his presence, he continued, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"It's not fair," Henry lamented.

Hotch sat there, waiting for the five year old to elaborate, he knew this was a tough situation on him and he wanted to let him express how he felt.

"I want you to be my daddy," Henry reiterated, "You're a good daddy. You play with Jack, make him eat his yucky brussel sprouts, and watch cartoons with him. You stay; you don't leave him alone like my daddy did."

Hotch let out a sigh. But Henry wasn't finished yet.

"My daddy ran away from me. He doesn't love me," Henry said, choking on the words.

Hotch's heart broke. He pulled the boy into his arms as Henry cried out his frustrations. He hadn't known how much he'd been hurt by Will, not until this moment, he was such a happy child. Hotch vowed right then to make Will pay dearly if he ever hurt Henry again.

"Henry," Hotch began gently, running a hand over Henry's smooth, blonde hair. "Your dad made a mistake… He had to go away because of that mistake…"

"Was it a bad mistake?" Henry asked, tilting his head up to look up at him with the innocent blue eyes of his mother.

"Yes. But he's sorry he made the mistake. And he's trying to fix it," Hotch assured. "But you need to know, Henry, that your dad didn't leave because he didn't love you. He loves you so much, just like your mom, just like I do."

"Is… is he going to go away again?" he asked tentatively.

"He's going to live somewhere where he has to take an airplane to get to… but he's going to phone you, and visit you… and maybe when you're ready… and you're mom's ok with it, you can visit him there, too," Hotch explained, trying to make the five year old understand.

"I get to go on an airplane?" Henry asked, the happy light beginning to come back into his eyes.

Hotch let out a chuckle. "Yeah…" He was happy to see the grin on the boy's face. But a second later, there was another disturbed look on his face. "What is it Henry? You can tell me anything."

"Hotch… if my daddy's back, does that… does that mean you'll go away?" he questioned, scared. Before Hotch could reply, Henry continued, "He's my daddy, but I loves you more, Hotch. Please don't go, ok?"

Hotch hugged him tightly before answering him. "I'm not going anywhere, Henry, because I love you, too…"

Henry let out a childlike, happy sigh. He seemed to be content with Hotch's answer.

"So," Hotch began, settling Henry back on the bed, "What do you say? Can we give your dad a chance?"

Henry answered with a big nod.

"Good," he replied. "Stay here for a second, while I talk to your mom, ok. I'm sure she wants to talk to you, too, ok?"

"K, Hotch," Henry agreed.

With a small smile, Hotch got up and left the room. He made his way back into the kitchen. Will was leaning against a counter, and JJ was sitting at the table, fists folded in worry under her chin.

When she saw him approach she jumped out of the chair to intercept him. "How is he? Is my baby ok, Aaron?"

He gave her a reassuring look. "He's fine. You two have one special boy."

JJ beamed at him. Hotch looked at Will who nodded his appreciation.

"I'm going to talk to him," she said, hesitating momentarily when she realized she'd be leaving them alone.

"Go on," Hotch urged her, "Henry's waiting."

JJ nodded her head and then left. Once she was out of the room, silence fell in the kitchen.

It seemed like forever before Will finally broke it. "Hotch, I… I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you being there for Henry while I was… was… Anyways, it means a lot to me and its obvious Henry hasn't suffered too much without me."

"Hasn't suffered too much?" Hotch replied incredulously, suddenly angry. "That little boy was in there bawling his eyes out because he's afraid you'll leave him again. Hell, he's afraid I'll leave him, too. He's suffered, Will, plenty. Don't ever doubt that what you did wasn't a burden on JJ or your son."

He'd kept his voice low, not wanting to alarm Henry further. But he could not contain his anger at the man's obvious obliviousness.

Will hung his head low, looking appropriately ashamed. "I know, Hotch, I know. I'm just glad that they had you by their side when I couldn't be."

"I'll always be here," Hotch informed him, softly. "I love them."

Will didn't look too surprised by Hotch's admission. He just nodded his head solemnly in acceptance.

"Henry needs you in his life, Will, you're his father," Hotch continued. "Do you think you can be there for him, love him?"

"Yes."

"Good," Hotch answered. "But you need to know, if you ever do anything to hurt him again, so help me, I don't know what I'll do… but it won't be pleasant. Do you understand?"

Will nodded once. Hotch held the man's gaze trying to read him, but it seemed like he was genuine.

"Daddy?"

They glanced towards the hallway to see that Henry had returned. He stared tentatively at his father.

"Hey there, buddy," Will greeted, a smile on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Mm hmm."

Henry glanced at Hotch and Hotch gave the boy the thumbs up sign. Will raised an eyebrow at the exchange but said nothing. He hoped he'd made it clear to Will that he fully intended on being a big part of Henry's life.

"Why don't we finish lunch?" Will suggested.

Hotch stood off to the side, watching the scene. JJ sidled up to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Thank you," she said simply.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. I know it's short, it just felt like a good place to end it. Next chapter: The date!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **nebula2; ReadingRed; whimsical-one-ga; Bella1283; Monkeywand; cannybairn** _(they really are too cute together)_; **deeda; angry penguin; jekkah** _(nope wasn't going to have him run to Will; Hotch is the dad he knows now);_ **Dragon Claymore; 1701bg; sm; and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92.**

I'll try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the latest chapter. Might be the last for a bit… back to work Monday and I'm back in a full time position. But, I'll try my hardest to update sooner. Maybe over the Easter weekend. Here's hoping… Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>JJ couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. She was staring at herself in her bedroom mirror, adjusting and readjusting. One minute she had too much make up on, the next, not enough. Her hair looked good; her hair didn't look good… She was a complete mess on the inside. Nervous, anxious, apprehensive and yet with all that she still couldn't wait for the night to begin.<p>

At least her brain and insides could agree on the fact that the dress she was wearing was completely awesome. She smoothed a hand down its royal blue skirt. It was short, while not being too short, and its bodice was covered in twinkling, iridescent beads. She thought it might be too much for a first date, but Garcia had encouraged her to buy it. And JJ was glad for her friend's meddling, because she felt instantly better the minute she'd slipped it on.

Tonight was the night. JJ and Hotch's first date. It felt slightly strange to be just going on their first date; after all they'd been through together, she knew Hotch. Still, why was she so nervous?

_Because… he's Hotch… the man you've been half in love with ever since you met him_, her brain answered.

She smiled. The way she was feeling right now, half probably wasn't an accurate assessment of the extent of her affection for the man. Things were changing between them, quickly. In a few short months they went from just friends, to friends who depended on each other, to this, now, a couple going on their first date. It was enough to make you feel like you couldn't catch a breath.

"JJ?" a voice called out from somewhere at the front of the house.

_Will,_ she thought. The man had had Henry for the day, his last day before having to return to New Orleans.

JJ made her way down the hallway, to the living room to see Will helping Henry out of his jacket. She took a quick glance around to see how many shopping bags they'd brought back, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ok, Henry, remember, whenever you want to talk to me you just ask your mommy and dial the number just like I showed you… all right?" Will reminded.

Henry nodded his head solemnly. "I'll miss you, daddy."

JJ smiled sadly. In the few short days Will had spent with Henry he'd worked hard to rebuild the bond with his son. It seemed to be working. She just hoped Will continued to work at it, because she sure didn't believe in triple chances.

Will hugged his son close. "I'll miss you, too. But I'll visit again, soon."

"You promise?" Henry asked with wide innocent eyes.

"I promise."

They pulled apart and it was then that they noticed JJ's presence.

"Wow mommy, you look like a princess," Henry complimented.

"Thanks sweetheart," JJ chuckled. "Why don't you go take some of the bags to your room?"

"Ok…" he answered.

They waited until Henry was well out of the room before speaking.

"Henry's right, you do look like a princess," Will echoed, giving her a small smile.

JJ couldn't help but blush. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Going out with Hotch tonight?"

"Yeah… it's uh… our first date," she replied awkwardly.

"First?" Will mused with wide eyes. "With the way he looks at you I would have thought he was on the verge of proposing…"

"Will," she started warily.

He held up his hands for her to wait. "I'm happy for you, JJ, that's all I'm trying to say. It's obvious he cares about you a lot."

She continued to eye him suspiciously, but answered, "I care about him too."

He nodded.

"So, your flight leaves tonight?" she double-checked.

"Yeah," he paused. "I _will_ be back, though."

She nodded. She wanted to believe him, but she'd trusted him before and that had had gotten her nowhere. For now, she'd remain cautiously optimistic. And if he did return, then she'd be glad he'd proved himself right.

They continued to stand there awkwardly. She didn't have much more to say, but she could see that Will was not done.

"JJ, I know it's over between us, I do," he began rather quickly, and she couldn't help but grimace at his subject of choice. "But I just need you to know that I loved you—"

"Will—"

"No, wait, I loved you, and losing you, your love, is the biggest mistake I've ever made. I will regret it always…"

She let out a sigh, not sure what to say to that. "Will…"

"I just hope Hotch knows to hold on to you, to never let you go," Will finished. "I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you."

JJ stood there at a loss for words. The next thing she knew Will was in front of her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Good-bye," he murmured.

"Bye," she whispered after he was out of sight.

The unexpected moment had caught her completely off guard. In a way, now that it was done, she was glad for Will's words. It felt like closure to the relationship that they once had. Closure that she hadn't gotten when he'd left abruptly. No, this was good. It was like a burden being lifted. Nothing was stopping her and Hotch from moving forward now.

"JJ?"

She jumped a bit, startled out of her thoughts. There, in her living room, stood Rossi.

"Dave?" she questioned, and then remembered he was there to babysit.

He was frowning. "Was that Will I just saw?"

She nodded.

"You ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Mm hmm," she answered. "Better than ok…"

* * *

><p>Hotch shot a surreptitious look at his blonde companion. They were walking hand in hand along the sidewalks of Washington D.C.<p>

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked her quickly.

She gave him a beaming smile, squeezing his hand to let him know she appreciated the compliment.

They had just left the restaurant they'd had dinner at and Hotch had suggested they take a stroll. The night was going all right. Normal. Just what he thought they'd needed. But he felt a little strange, like maybe something was missing from the night.

"JJ," he started. "You all right?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course I'm all right…"

He nodded, willing himself to let it go. But a second later he was sighing. "You're bored, aren't you?"

Eyes wide, she shook her head. "No, no, I'm not—"

"It's ok if you are. Magic carpet ride, this night is not…" he chuckled. "Nothing about our relationship has been strictly normal… I think I went out of my way to plan the most common, generic date possible."

She stopped him on the sidewalk with a hand on his forearm. She smiled up at him beautifully before saying, "Aaron, I'm having a great time right now, you know why?"

He shook his head dumbly.

"Because, I'm with you," she breathed out.

He smiled back at her, words warming his heart.

"Still…" he went on. "We could use a little excitement tonight…"

JJ looked past him, grinning. "Race you to the top of the Lincoln Memorial."

"What?" he replied, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Race you," she repeated, pointing behind him.

Just as he was turning to see what she could possibly be talking about, she took off at lightning speed. He stood there for a moment, watching her impossibly run in those heels of hers until it dawned on him. She'd said "race you!" And then he was off, running to catch up with her, dodging the many tourists who'd come out that night, only vaguely aware of the glares he was getting. He hadn't run like this—running just for fun—in a very long time.

With his longer stride, he was fast catching up with the blue and blonde blur that was JJ. He could hear her laughing happily and he had to grin at the simplicity of the scenario.

Getting to the stairs, they both slowed down quite a bit so they wouldn't fall and break their necks.

"I'm going to win!" JJ called playfully over her shoulder, urging him forward.

Hotch laughed in response.

Getting to the top after JJ, Hotch was quick to circle his arms around her. She squealed happily.

"I won!" she shouted gleefully.

He tightened his embrace on her, her arms coming up around his neck. "Not fair, you had a head start," he mock pouted.

JJ grinned and then the next thing he knew she was pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss. The run had taken their breaths away and they needed a moment to catch their breaths. Their eyes were glued to each other's, waiting for the moment when they felt they'd had enough oxygen. Hotch leaned into JJ, kissing her soft lips slowly.

They pulled apart a second later, both grinning from ear to ear.

"You're amazing," he murmured to her.

She kissed him again for that. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Aaron… don't ever doubt that any moment spent with you isn't precious…"

Caught off guard by her sweet words, all he could do was pull her closer and never let her go.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: RossiHenry/Jack chat about their parents. Rossi text's Hotch a gift. And a continuation of the date.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing**: nebula2; KaitlinRoxUrSox; whimsical-one-ga; angry penguin; PaceyW'sgirl; Monkeywand; Cat; ReadingRed; Dragon Claymore; basket-case1880; jekkah; newsyd; Andi; whiteswan; and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92.**

I'll try to update soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

><p>"Boys," Rossi called from the kitchen; he stared out into the living room where the boys were playing video games. "Dinner!"<p>

He placed a couple plates of spaghetti on the kitchen table and then went to pour two cups of milk. The boys rushed to the table just as he placed them next to their meals.

"Oh wow!" Henry exclaimed. "Apegetti!"

Rossi chuckled at Henry's pronunciation. "Yep, have you never had spaghetti?"

Jack shook his head. "Aunt JJ says it's too messy."

"Messy?" Rossi said, wondrously. He shrugged it off. "Dig in."

Rossi turned back around to pour himself a bowl of his favorite Italian dish. He would swear later on that he'd only been turned around for barely a minute. Definitely not enough time for the scene he turned back around to find, a practically covered in sauce Henry with one meatball somehow sitting on top of his head. Jack was also looking quite the mess, though he alone had a sheepish look on his face as if to say, "What'd I tell you?"

Rossi's mouth dropped open, ready to exclaim his awe. But Henry was quicker.

"We're sorry, Uncle Dave," he said, voice trembling, on the verge of tears.

He let out a sigh. It was only tomato sauce. "No worries, Henry," he reassured the little boy gently. "Is it any good?"

"Yummy," Henry exclaimed, beaming.

Rossi chuckled. "Well, that's what counts. Eat up and we'll clean up later."

They resumed eating with a light discussion on the merits of different Pokémon. Both boys objected to his like of Jigglypuff and preferred the likes of Charmander or Pikachu to his choice. And then it was off to a much needed bath.

It was when both boys were brushing their teeth before bed that Rossi got his bright idea.

"Boys," he started. "What would you say to a sleepover at Uncle Dave's house?"

* * *

><p>JJ climbed the steps up to her front door, very aware of Hotch standing close behind her. He'd stayed near her throughout the night, but his closeness changed subtly after their thrilling, impromptu, run up the Lincoln Memorial steps. Now, she could definitely feel the heat radiating off his body; the desire, the want, it was all pretty clear to her now. Not that she hadn't known he'd wanted her before. But feeling it… it was a pretty heady thing.<p>

She turned around and came practically nose to chin with him. She took a step backwards, backing into the door. She was grateful for the solidity of it, because with the way he was watching her, so intensely, she was sure her feet were about to melt right from underneath her.

Hotch opened his mouth to say something profound, she was sure, when the sound of buzzing cut him off. She watched him visibly cringe before pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry," he murmured.

JJ nodded her head for him to go on. As the team's former media liaison she understood the need to answer a call whenever, wherever….

Hotch stared at the screen and suddenly blurted out, "Son of a—"

"What?" JJ questioned, bemused.

He held out the screen for her to read.

_Took the boys to my place for the night. Enjoy. ;)_

_ -Dave_

JJ's mouth dropped open. She looked up to see Hotch wearing a similar expression. "Did he just… kidnap our kids?"

"Yeah… I think so," Hotch answered in a daze.

JJ shook her head. "_Enjoy?_"

"I think… he means us… um… together," he replied awkwardly.

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape but no sound came out. Did Dave just orchestrate a night alone together, free from the responsibilities of their two boys? She believed so. JJ's eyes met Hotch's, holding them, searching. What were they going to do?

There was a question in his dark eyed gaze, 'Do we dare?' She inhaled sharply at the possibility of what the rest of the night could hold. She so wanted to dare. And in the next moment her arms were reaching for him, twining themselves behind his neck. His hands were on her waist, drawing her ever closer. And then his lips were on hers. Kissing her with the fury and passion of pent up desires.

Rossi's text flashed in her eyes. _Enjoy,_ he'd said. She would definitely follow his directions tonight.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later in the night, after coming together, that they lay contently in each other's arms. JJ's cheek rested on his bare chest, and Hotch could feel her steady breaths fanning the expanse of his chest. The fingers of the hand of the arm wrapped around her ran themselves through her thick golden strands over and over again. A gesture as soothing to him as it was to her.<p>

He couldn't believe he was here in this moment, right now. But she was there in his arms and that was all the evidence he needed. _And God how he loved her._

"Aaron…" JJ's voice came out of the darkness, startling him; he'd thought she'd been asleep.

"Mmm…" he murmured.

"I love you," she finished.

Her weighty words sat heavy in the air for a moment as he struggled to maintain his calm. Did she just say what he thought she'd said? How could he be getting everything he'd ever wanted out of one night?

"Aaron?"

JJ shimmied out of his grasp so that she could lean over him. Her blue eyes stared at him, worry etched in them. Quickly, he cupped her face with a hand, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her softly, gently, but with all the love he felt for her, too. When they pulled apart the doubt and worry were gone from her face only to be replaced with wonder.

"I love you, JJ," he said simply, wholeheartedly.

She beamed at him. The smile on her face like no other he'd ever seen before, and then she closed the distance between them, enveloping him in her love.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Not my best work, by far, but I really felt like this story could use the update. I glazed over JJ and Hotch's night together because I want to keep this story at a T rating. I may or may not do a separate one-shot of that night for my M-rated readers :) . But that will probably have to come next weekend.<p>

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll let me know what you think.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **nebula2** _(Rossi is definitely all about the plotting :) );_ **jekkah; Monkeywand; deeda** _(the kids are definitely the best)_; **debssofs; Dragon Claymore; and ReadingRed** _(not exactly the talk I had in mind for this chapter, but more of the boys talk to come later.)_

Thanks again! :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey all. Didn't think I was getting to this point so soon, but I believe this may be the second to last chapter of this story. It's been fun! This has got to be the story I'm most proud of and I'll be both sad and happy when it is done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. As it were, I'm still waiting for CBS to accept my offer to write for them for little to no money as long as I can include some JJ/Hotch bits into the show. Come on CBS, you'll get a free writer… it's a good deal.

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

><p>"We ate aspeghetti" Henry exclaimed the next morning to a very well rested Hotch.<p>

Not only had he been with the woman of his dreams the night before, he'd had the best night's sleep in he couldn't remember how long. He could only hope that the future held many more good nights and mornings for him.

"Did you?" Hotch replied, amused by the four year olds enthusiasm. He raised an eyebrow at Dave in question. There was a reason why neither he nor JJ had introduced the boys to the wonderful world of Italian food.

"Don't ask," Rossi mock pouted. "Henry, why don't you go wake up Jack…"

"Ok!"

As the little boy rushed up the stairs, Rossi ushered him into the house, shutting the door behind them. They entered the living room where his friend turned on him with a knowing smirk.

"So…" Dave prompted when Hotch continued to remain silent.

Mentally grinning, Hotch decided to stall him for a bit. "So… the boys were good I hope? No troubles… well aside from the spaghetti… you know there's a reason why—"

"Aaron!" the older man shouted, exasperated.

Allowing himself a small smirk, he replied, "Yes?"

"For God's sake, what happened last night?"

Hotch took a seat on the sofa, chuckling lightly. "She loves me, Dave."

Each time he thought about the fact that he, Aaron Hotchner, had the love of a woman like Jennifer Jareau, it amazed him.

Dave let out a laugh of his own as he took a seat across from him. "You say it as if you don't quite believe it," the man voiced his exact thoughts. "Believe it, Aaron. She's head over heels for you."

"I know…" he murmured.

He heard the boys stomping noisily down the stairs, reminding him of why he was there. "They really weren't any trouble?"

"Nope," Rossi assured.

Hotch stood up as the noise drew closer. "Thanks for last night… and for everything else…" he paused. "I guess now that we're together you and the boys will give up scheming?"

"Scheming?" Rossi exclaimed indignantly. "That implies that we were out to get you—"

Hotch laughed. "You were out to get us… together."

Rossi smiled. "And it worked. You've got to give us some credit…"

Both Henry and Jack entered the room running, each going to hug Hotch's sides.

"Boys," he said. "Say thanks to Uncle Dave for letting you sleep over."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," both boys said in unison.

Hotch ushered them towards the door when he realized that Rossi hadn't really answered his question.

"Dave…" he began in a warning voice.

"Relax, Aaron," Rossi chided. 'You and JJ are together now, what more do I need to do? Right boys?"

"Right!" Jack exclaimed.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at the man. Not quite believing the innocent look on his face.

"Have a good day, Aaron," he dismissed.

Hotch gathered the two young boys and stepped out onto the front stoop. He turned around to see Dave shutting the door, but not before the man outright winked at him.

_Uh oh!_ "Dave!" he called out.

"Hotch," Henry tugged on his hand. "I wanna see mommy."

"Yeah, dad, let's go see JJ," Jack agreed enthusiastically.

He let out a sigh, throwing one last wary look at the house. _Oh well…_ He'd deal with the assault whenever it came.

"All right, boys. Let's go, JJ's waiting for us at home. She's making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>JJ flipped another pancake in the pan, letting out a content sigh. The boys would be back soon, but for now she was enjoying the rare moment alone in complete silence. She was in a bit of a daze; stunned, really. She had never thought that she would ever truly enjoy any form of domesticity. Sure, she'd done parts of it in the past—she was a mother, after all—but she could honestly never say that she'd enjoyed all aspects of it. But at that moment she couldn't think of anything better than making the three people she loved most in this world a lovely breakfast. <em>Wow, how the times have changed.<em>

She guessed it all had to do with the love she felt for Hotch. It truly made her want to be all that she could be and more He truly made her a better person.

JJ chuckled to herself. She was so on cloud nine at the moment.

"What's so funny?"

She turned around to see an amused looking Aaron watching her from the kitchen doorway. She smiled happily at him. A second later the other two objects of her affection were rushing her.

"Mommy!"

"JJ!"

JJ laughed as she bent down to catch each of their hugs. "Aww, I missed you guys," she exclaimed, hugging them fiercely. Pulling back, she placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. Jack gave her a look of complete adoration and she just had to hug him again. She so loved that boy. "Who's ready for some pancakes?"

"Me!

"Me too!"

"All right, Jack, can you take Henry to wash up?" He nodded. "Good boy. Hurry back."

The two young boys rushed excitedly out of the room. She stood up only to come face to face with Hotch. He'd closed the distance between them and had a look on his face much like his son's.

"What?" she asked shyly.

He gently took hold of either of her arms and pulled her to him. His lips came crashing over hers in a kiss reminiscent of last night. After a moment, Hotch pulled back slightly, foreheads still touching.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he complimented.

"It's only pancakes…" she joked lightheartedly; but she knew his words went deeper.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Jack this happy," Hotch shared. "You and Henry… you make our lives so much better…"

She let out a happy sigh; absolutely glowing. "Aaron… I hope you know that that goes both ways. Henry and I, we love you both dearly… you're our family…"

JJ bit her lip worriedly. They'd just become a couple and she feared that using such an all-encompassing word like 'family' was maybe too soon, but she couldn't help it. From the second Hotch had given her his comfort all those months ago he'd become her source of security and comfort. And he and Jack had taken care of her and Henry. There was no other word she could use to describe the Hotchner men other than that. They were her family.

Hotch's hand reached out to cup her face tenderly. She could see in his eyes that he knew just what she was worried about. And the look on his face, tender and loving, told her he sought to reassure her.

"That's exactly how I feel, JJ," Hotch spoke the words.

She let out a breath of relief. Not responding with words, but with the simple touch of her lips.

* * *

><p>"Yes, hi," Rossi said into the phone at his ear when a person picked up. "I'd like to book an event with you next month. I heard you had a cancellation…" He paused, listening to the other end. "The fifth of June, perfect…" He circled the date in his day book. "Hmm… oh… just put it down as the HotchnerJareau wedding…"

… _of the century,_ he thought amusedly.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More than likely there is only one more chapter to go, which I'll probably have up by next weekend. I hope you'll take the time to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks!<p>

And thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter: **Monkeywand; AndiI; dakota1013; nebula2; Ncisluver; jekkah; and Dragon Claymore.**

See ya soon! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey all! Back with another chapter; sorry for the wait, I've been pull-my-hair-out-from-stress busy. Lol. The school year is finally winding down, so, I've got some time to update. I know I said last chapter that this one would be the last, but… I sat down to write it and it just kept going and going and I soon realized that I'd need another chapter to finish this story. And as I look at it now, I'm not sure one more is going to cut it after this. So… look forward to at least one more chapter after this one. :)

I hope you enjoy this one and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

><p>JJ ducked her head under the living room couch, searching.<p>

"Aaron!" she yelled out. "Have you seen Henry's shoes?"

"Which ones?" Hotch called back.

She squirmed her way off the floor, difficult to do in the tight fitting black cocktail dress she was wearing. JJ turned to face him as he stepped into the room. He was busy tying his tie.

"His black dress shoes," she replied, sighing.

Hotch gave her a considering frown. "No, haven't seen them. Why would they be under the couch?"

JJ held her hands out to her sides, gesturing at their new home. Boxes were stacked everywhere. They'd moved in together shortly after they'd confessed their feelings for one another. The two-story home was perfect for their new family of four. Now, if only they could get unpacked, JJ mused.

"Look at this place, Aaron, it's a mess," she replied, a little forlornly.

Hotch let out a sigh, approaching her. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving them a little rub. "I know, sweetheart," he said, gently; the rare endearment put a small smile on her face. "We're due for some time off soon. _Then_, we can get this place in order…"

She looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes. JJ loved that he was trying to comfort her, that he wanted the place to be as perfect as she wanted it to be. She felt guilty for complaining. "I know. I shouldn't complain; everything is pretty perfect right now…"

"It is, isn't it?" Hotch agreed. "Though, it would be nice to get a break from a case to get this place organized. The boys are starting to think the living room is their own personal jungle gym with all the boxes to climb…"

She laughed. "Too bad we don't have today to get started… Tell me again what this get together is for?" JJ wondered out loud as she moved out of her partner's grasp to search inside one of the many boxes.

A quick glance at Hotch showed her that he was shrugging his shoulders. "It's another one of those team-building, "family" events of his, I think. It should be fun."

Despite needing the spare time around the house, JJ had to agree with Hotch. She liked the relaxed look that was on his face. With the move and the non-stop cases, he'd been stressed of late. She was doing everything possible to help him de-stress, but she was suddenly grateful to Rossi for planning the day.

She decided to forget about the minimal imperfections surrounding her and focus on the positive. She had the man of her dreams by her side, and two lovely boys that she adored. A cheerful smile overcame her features; who cared if her house looked like a war-zone. "Yeah, it should be."

He gave her a pleased smile in return.

JJ glanced into a box marked "Kitchen" and found just what she was looking for. "The shoes!"

* * *

><p>"You've got them, right?" Rossi asked one of his blonde co-conspirators.<p>

Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" She held out two identical jewelers' boxes for him to inspect.

After making the phone call to the Goodstone Inn a month ago, he soon realized that he'd need some major help to get things underway and to be able to have it all ready in time. He'd known he'd have to tell Garcia—she'd never forgive him if she wasn't a part of JJ's big day—and the other person he'd asked to help was Jessica. Out of all of them, she'd been in Hotch's life the longest and most consistent; she would want him to be happy despite everything that happened with her sister.

"Good, Jess is making sure the caterers are almost ready," Rossi continued to plan. "Can you go see if we're ready for guests to arrive?"

"Yes, captain," Garcia saluted and then was off.

Who knew he'd be able to add wedding planner to his resume in his long life. All of his weddings were the sole creation of his three wives, he had no idea how much work went into getting one put together. But, he was glad to do it. If there were ever a couple who deserved a happy, special day, it was his best friend and JJ. Too much had happened to the both of them in the past couple of years, and he knew that they were pretty stressed out these days. He knew they would need this.

"David," he heard his name being said from behind him.

He turned around to see Strauss, in a maroon colored cocktail dress, looking pretty spectacular he noted. "Erin," Rossi replied, a hint of suspicion creeping into his voice. Even though she was an invited guest, he was always wary around the manipulating Section Chief.

"You've put this together beautifully," she complimented, gesturing to the crystal blue pool before them, with the green lawn coming right to its edges. He'd had his team set up an altar at one end the pool with an arch of flowers above it. The place was green and beautiful and he hadn't had to do anything really.

"I remembered how beautiful it was and knew that JJ and Aaron would appreciate it…" he trailed off.

"I know I did," she murmured quietly.

They held gazes for a moment longer, each remembering a different time.

"Umm…" a voice interrupted the moment from behind them. The pair turned around to see Garcia staring at them awkwardly.

"What is it, Penelope?"

"The stylist is here, she wants to know where to set up, I forget," she said apologetically.

He let out a sigh. "All right, I'll be right there," he assured.

He didn't move and Garcia hesitated in her step. He gave her an assuring nod and she walked away.

"Thanks for making it so that this could happen…" he had to let her know.

Erin gave him a wry smile. "It wasn't easy getting you the time off with a week's notice…" she revealed, "… but you said it was important, so…"

He nodded his head silently. Rossi remembered a time in the past when conversations with Erin weren't so awkward or sometimes antagonistic. It was a long time ago, but here now, in this place, the memories were vivid.

"Erin—"

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "Let's not, please."

Her smile faded, replaced by a momentarily sad look. The things that could have been, the things they'd lost all because of what he'd done flew through his mind. He'd ruined one of the best things he'd ever had. Maybe that was why he was butting into his friend's lives, making it so they couldn't repeat his mistakes.

"All right," he said simply. She turned to leave and he wondered why she sought him out in the first place. "Save me a dance later?"

She turned to give him another smile and then left him alone outside.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the lobby of the Goodstone Inn holding the hands of both Jack and Henry. He looked around at the country style décor wondering what had ever possessed Rossi to have their get together here; it was so not his style. He loved it, though, from the large stone-faced, wood burning fireplace on one side of the room to the wood beamed ceiling above him. He'd have to see about getting him and JJ a room here some weekend…<p>

"Dad," Jack began. "Why are we here?"

"Yeah, why're we here?" Henry echoed the older boy he now considered to be his brother.

He looked down to either side of him. The boys had been antsy on the thirty minute drive up to the Inn. They would be happy when they'd get a chance to run free. Hotch hoped Dave had planned for that.

"Uncle Dave invited us here for a party," he explained.

The two boys' faces lit up at the mention of their fast-becoming favorite Uncle.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Sure thing, kiddos," they heard from in front of them. "I'm right here."

"Uncle Dave!" Henry exclaimed, rushing the older man.

To his credit, Dave bent down and accepted the bear hug from the young boy. "Missed you, too," he heard Dave say into the hug. These weeks of case after case weren't only affecting the profilers, he could see. Everyone needed this break, including the kids. Once again, he found himself grateful for Rossi's plans.

Jack gave his uncle a more measured hug, but still as affectionate as that of Henry's. The three of them approached Hotch together and he gave Dave an amused look.

"So… couldn't resist another party, huh?"

"You know me, I live to entertain," Rossi answered, with a smirk on his face.

The smirk took him back to the day he'd picked up the boys after Rossi's last bout of meddling. Suddenly, Hotch was worried.

"Dave—"

"So, where's JJ? She was invited too," Rossi cut him off.

Hotch gave him a hard stare, but Rossi was one of the few people immune to the Hotchner-glare, instead, he answered, "She forgot something in the car. She'll be right behind us."

"Good," Rossi said simply.

"Ooh, you guys look like James Bond," Garcia exclaimed as she came into the lobby, followed by Jessica.

"They're not in tuxes, Penelope," Jessica commented amusedly.

"Still… just look at them in their little suits," Garcia continued to gush. She knelt down to the boys' level and greeted them with big hugs and kisses.

"Jessica?" Hotch said quizzically.

"Hello, Aaron," she greeted him simply.

He looked back to Rossi, again, wondering what he was up to. Now, even more suspicious.

He opened his mouth several times, searching for the right words. Finally, Jessica laughed out loud. "Just go with it, Aaron…"

The doors to the lobby swung open to a flustered looking JJ. "Found it!" she exclaimed, holding up a blue scarf.

Her eyes landed on Hotch first. And she shot him a quizzical look; she could see the tension in his eyes. And then she glanced around the gathered room.

"What's going on?" she blurted out.

"Surprise," Garcia exclaimed loudly.

* * *

><p>Jack looked from his Aunt Jessica to his Aunt Pen. Uncle Dave had told his two aunts to take him and Henry into another room. He had no idea what was going on. But his dad and JJ didn't look very happy. So, now he was worried, too.<p>

He glanced at Henry, sitting over at a table. One of the nice workers brought them some coloring books and crayons to use. Henry was coloring away. Jack was glad that his new little brother didn't seem to notice that the grown-ups weren't very happy.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Aunt Jessica questioned. "I told you Aaron doesn't like surprises…"

"The boss-man will be fine," Aunt Pen replied, lightly. "He'll realize what we did was a good thing."

"What's going on, Aunt Pen? What did you do?" Jack interrupted. He hated when grown-ups forgot that they were there.

"We—"

"Penelope," Aunt Jessica cut her off. He saw the warning look on his mom's sister's face. "What if it doesn't happen?"

"Oh, it will happen," Aunt Pen assured. She turned back to Jack and he was glad to see that she had a happy smile on her face.

"Your dad and JJ are getting married today," she said happily.

He looked at her confused. "They are? But they didn't tell us…"

Aunt Jessica let out a sigh. "That's because they didn't know… it was a surprise…."

"Dad, doesn't like surprises," he confirmed.

"Trust me, kiddo," Aunt Pen said wholeheartedly. "This is one surprise that your dad will love."

He continued to stare at them dubiously, wondering if they were right. If they were, he was about to be getting what he really wanted: a family, with JJ for a mom.

* * *

><p>"Dave, you didn't?" Hotch questioned his best friend of five years.<p>

"What, what did he do?" JJ blurted out, not following what was going on.

She'd walked into the lobby into what seemed like some tense air. She had no idea what was going on other than that Aaron was none too happy with Rossi.

"I did," Rossi confirmed his actions. "And I'm glad I did."

"What?"

"You have no right," Hotch replied tersely. "There's meddling and then there's interfering… you're interfering with our lives, Dave."

JJ watched the exchange, going back and forth from her boyfriend's displeased face to that of the older profiler's.

"Tell me you haven't been thinking of doing it, of asking?" Rossi argued. Hotch didn't say anything. "You have, I know you have. I'm just helping you along."

"Dave," Hotch's voice was scalding. "This isn't something you should be helping along with."

"Well, if we waited for you to get it done, Jack and Henry might be graduating by then," their friend retorted.

She was utterly confused by the exchange. She had no idea why Jessica was here for a team building exercise and why Penelope had yelled out 'Surprise.' Hotch seemed to know, though, and he didn't seem to like it. That made her anxious.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" she finally demanded.

Both men turned to face her, mouths conveniently closed now.

"JJ—" Rossi began.

"Shut up, Dave," Hotch warned.

Rossi shook his head. "I think Hotch has a question he wants to ask you."

JJ looked to Aaron, wondering what it could be and if he really wanted to ask her it. Hotch turned his glare on Dave once again. They locked gazes, having a staring contest. Finally, after a minute, it seemed they'd come to a silent understanding.

Hotch glanced back at JJ, gaze suddenly soft, loving. The way he looked at her she knew that she was his world, that he would love and cherish her always. She couldn't ask for much more than that. Hotch was it for her.

"JJ," Hotch began, voice back to normal. "He's right, there's something I do want to ask you."

"All—All right," she stuttered out, caught off guard by the sudden tender moment.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," Rossi said, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

He quickly made himself scarce as Aaron took her hand. He led her over to an alcove for some semi-privacy and lowered her onto a bench. When he knelt before her, instead of taking the seat next to her, JJ inhaled a sharp breath.

"Aaron—" she began, voice trembling.

What was going on here?

"JJ," he began slowly. "I love you so much. Dave's right, I've been thinking about asking you this since… well, since the beginning when I first kissed you…"

"Ask me what?" she practically whispered.

"JJ… Will you marry me?"

She stared into his dark, hope filled eyes. Behind the uncertainty, she could see his devotion to her and their kids, the love he had for her. And she knew in that instant there was nothing she'd rather be than Mrs. Aaron Hotchner.

"Yes…" she breathed out.

"Yes?" he echoed a big grin spreading across his face.

"Yes," she said once again, laughing happily. "I love you, yes, I'll marry you."

Hotch laughed too, hugging her close for a moment before pulling back to kiss her long and hard.

Coming up for breath, he surprised her by saying, "Today, we've got to get married today."

"What?" she exclaimed, chuckling. "We can't do that… we don't have anything ready…"

"We do," he assured. "That's the surprise."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **jekkah; nebula2; Monkeywand; Andi; Jotchprossi18; Ncisluver; Dragon Claymore; and CMfandoodle.**

Hope to update soon. :)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey all! So sorry for the wait, I hadn't even realized that it's been over a month since I'd updated this one. Whoops. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's official, after this one will be an epilogue and then it's done. So, I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters.

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

><p>JJ laughed out loud when she saw the number of dresses awaiting her perusal in the room. They were all so gorgeous, she had no idea how she would choose. To think, just that morning, she'd believed them to be going to a fun get-together. Now, here she was, on her very own wedding day.<p>

"I… I can't believe you guys did all this for us…" she said in awe.

"Believe it, hun, we love you guys," Penelope stated affectionately.

JJ looked from her best friend, to Jessica, to Emily, all gathered to make this day special. She had to suddenly blink back the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

"No, no crying!" Garcia demanded. "Tissue!"

Emily handed her one. "Relax, Pen, it's her day and she can cry if she wants to."

JJ chuckled. "No, she's right. This is not a day for crying," she agreed. She approached the dresses, touching the delicate satin of one. "Only, how the heck am I going to choose just one?"

"That's what we're here for," Jessica answered helpfully.

Emily handed her one of the dresses. "You try one on and we'll keep them coming."

"And then…" Penelope said, taking hold of her shoulders, guiding her to the washroom. "Madame Jolie will do you hair and make-up and everything will be perfect."

"Madame Jolie?" JJ wondered curiously, as her eyes landed on the dress's label: Vera Wang.

"Your own personal stylist," Garcia informed.

JJ groaned out loud. "Just how big are we going to owe Rossi after all of this?"

All three women answered in unison, "Big!"

* * *

><p>"So," Hotch began, considering his eight year old carefully. "What do you think?"<p>

The little boy sat on the hotel room sofa, one arm stretched across the arm rest, the other sat in his lap, looking much older than his eight years. He'd asked everyone to give him a moment alone with his son before everything got started.

"What do you mean, dad?" Jack asked wisely.

Hotch let out a sigh, taking a seat in a chair adjacent to his son. "I mean, I know we didn't talk about this before, me marrying JJ. What I need to now is if you're ok with it," he explained, and then continued on tentatively, "Since… since your mom died it's just been you and me. That's about to change."

"That's not true, dad," Jack answered soberly, shaking his head.

"It's not?" Hotch replied quizzically.

"We've had Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dave, and Aunt Pen, and Emily, too. Oh and Uncle Spencer and Derek and Kevin. And we've always had JJ and Henry," Jack explained. "It's never been just the two of us…"

"Oh," Hotch said haltingly. He was right, of course. "So… how do you feel about all those people um… in your life?"

Jack gave his dad an 'are you kidding me?' look and burst out laughing. "Dad…" he began pointedly. "I think it's awesome."

"So, it's ok that I'm marrying JJ?" he asked to clarify.

Jack got up off the couch, made a show of putting his head into his hand, shaking it, and then proceeded to pat his dad's back, all while sighing long-sufferingly. Hotch continued to sit there, half bemused, half bewildered while he wondered when his son had gotten so theatrical.

He turned to see Jack heading for the door; Hotch guessed that he'd been dismissed and that he should get up to follow. He'd almost caught up when Jack turned around to face him.

"Dad…" his son started tentatively, the first time he'd looked unsure since the conversation started.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you… do you think mom or um… JJ would mind if I called JJ mom?" Jack wanted to know.

"Oh," Hotch breathed out in surprise; though, really, he should have expected this question sooner or later. "No, no your mom certainly wouldn't mind. She'd be happy because you're happy… and JJ already loves you like a son… so… I don't see why you couldn't start. I think she'd actually love that."

"Ok," Jack beamed. "I wanted to make sure first. But, dad, I really love her…"

"Me too, son."

* * *

><p>Jack almost couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. He'd woken up that morning thinking it would be just another ordinary day, spent in his new house trying to help JJ clean it up. He had never expected that today would be the day that all his dreams came true.<p>

He was standing next to his dad, holding Henry's hand—his new, _actual_ brother!—as they looked across a cool, blue swimming pool. Jack looked up at his dad to see that he had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't really remember a time that his dad had looked happier.

When the music started up, Jack was perplexed for a second by everyone standing up until he saw the reason why. JJ had just stepped out of the Inn doors. And all Jack could think at that moment was that his mom looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful and she was all his. Hotch stared across the pool at his bride and had the strong, sudden urge to jump in and swim over to meet her. He didn't know where she'd gotten the simple strapless gown, but she looked absolutely gorgeous. Hotch had an inkling that they owed Rossi for a lot more than he let on, but he decided to push that thought away for now.<p>

When the music began a shiver went up Hotch's spine and he couldn't help the gigantic smile that overtook his face. JJ's eyes locked onto him and she began to make her way down the aisle that had been set up in the green grass around the pool Hotch could hear the guests on the other side of the pool murmur at JJ's beauty and grace and he couldn't agree more.

Soon, JJ arrived at the altar on the opposite end of the pool, happiness radiating off of her. She beamed at him, but before taking her position next to him, she leaned forward to place kisses on each of their boys' cheeks.

"Love you," he heard her murmur to them.

When she straightened up, he saw that her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but he understood them to be tears of joy. Neither of them, he suspected, had thought they'd ever have it this good again. He reached a hand out to her and she took it, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Hi," she breathed out in wonder.

He chuckled lightly. "Hello."

They stood like that a moment longer, just staring into each other's eyes. In her loving blue orbs, Hotch saw the past, and the present, and he saw a future full of possibilities. He saw a life, whole.

* * *

><p>Rossi glanced to his right at the happy couple. The pair was the center of attention, laughing and happy as they enjoyed the reception dinner. He, along with the newly married couple, Garcia, and the boys shared the head table. And he thought that it was probably time to remind JJ and Hotch just how lucky they were to have such perceptive boys.<p>

He stood up, bringing his water glass with him, the sound of metal on glass caught the attention of the small hall and soon the entire room's eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat and began, "To those who don't know me, I'm David Rossi, best friend to the groom. And, boy, the stories I could tell about that one…" He paused to glance at Hotch who threw him a grimace. "Don't look at me like that Aaron. I promise I won't tell them about the time you had one too many and decided you were the fifth member of the Beatles… Whoops." The crowd laughed and he felt the need to add, "His rendition of 'All You Need is Love' is spot on, by the way."

Rossi looked back at his best friend to see that he'd managed to make him red. He so enjoyed bugging Hotch. JJ gave her new husband a kiss on the cheek in consolation.

"Anyways, I actually didn't stand up here just to tease Aaron," he continued. "I stood up to let them know just how amazing two special people in their lives really are… And no, I don't mean Penelope and I. Well, we are, but..." he joked.

He gestured to Jack and Henry, the former of the two was watching him, listening closely, while Henry was attempting to a pierce a piece of chicken on his fork with not much success. "I'm talking about your son's. Jack and Henry came to me one day and asked me to help them get their parent's together. See, they saw what I could see and probably what all of you could see. The only two people who were blind to the fact that they belonged together were these two." He pointed a thumb at the married couple. JJ had a hand over mouth, she looked surprised to hear Rossi's tale.

"I, of course, could never pass up a chance to mess with Aaron, so I accepted. And now, a couple months later, the boys' dream has come true. I truly think you two owe a lot two these two tykes. So, with that… To Jack and Henry, the two best sons' you could ever ask for."

Everyone in the room held up their glasses and echoed Rossi's sentiment. The boys, for their part, looked very confused. Henry quickly held up his glass to mimic the people in the room, only to spill some of the water on himself. Polite chuckles sounded at the little boys antics.

Rossi watched on as Hotch and JJ got out of their seats to kneel by the seats of their son's. He couldn't hear what they said to the boys, but from their general expressions he could tell they were expressing how much they loved them. And then they were standing back up, to face their friends and family.

"I guess," Hotch began, looking at JJ, who nodded her head. "We just couldn't have done this, gotten to this point, without the help of our boys."

JJ reached a hand out to pat Rossi's shoulder. "_All_ of our boys," she emphasized.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have the last chapter up a lot sooner than I did this one.<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing: **jekkah; sugarspice8; nebula2** _(thx so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed this one)_; **ReadingRed; Monkeywand; Dragon Claymore; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; Dana** _(to each their own, I guess);_ **NothingIsPermanent; Ncisluver; and samcarter1980.**

Oh and just in case I didn't paint a good picture of the wedding scene. The setting is based on a real life Inn, called the Goodstone Inn. If you want, here's a link to a picture of the pool setting:

www . fivestaralliance luxury-hotels / washington-dc / goodstone-inn-and-estate / gallery / 1632_0_goodstone


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey all! Well this is it, the final chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story! It's been fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ ~ 1 year later ~ ~<strong>_

JJ sank back further into the tub of water, letting out a pleasure filled sigh, the hot water hitting all the right spots. She was so sore and aching in places she'd forgotten existed since she'd given birth to Henry.

"Wow," she murmured to herself, musing at how long ago that really was. Five whole years had gone by. Back then, she'd just been a media liaison struggling to balance out her career with her faltering relationship. Hailey had been alive too, though she and Hotch hadn't been together. It hit her suddenly, that her husband had spent a good chunk of his life unhappy. Well, that had all changed. JJ was sure he was ecstatic with his new family, especially with their newest addition, their beautiful Anna Serena Jareau-Hotchner.

Thinking about the three-week old newborn, JJ thought that maybe it was time to get out of the tub and back to her baby girl. She couldn't help think that things had been too quiet for too long.

JJ had been grateful to Aaron when he'd suggested she go take a bath and relax for a bit. But now she just wanted to get back to her kids.

A loud crashing noise startled JJ out of her thoughts; she strained to listen for some sign of what had just happened, but heard nothing. Then, the sound was followed by Anna's ear-piercing wails, causing her heart to suddenly race.

"Jack!" she heard Hotch call out unhappily.

JJ quickly climbed out of the tub, not bothering with a towel, searching for her robe instead. A moment later, Anna's cries came closer.

"JJ, sweetheart, don't worry, we just had a little… accident in the kitchen, but everyone's fine," Aaron called through the en-suite door. "Just… shh, shh… go on relaxing, all right…"

She raised her eyebrow at the closed door that separated them. Yeah, sure, she'd do just that… while, all hell seemed to be breaking loose outside.

Finding her robe, she slipped it around her still sore body and opened the door. Hotch was gone, but she could hear the commotion going on full blast now.

She descended the stairs of their home and reached the kitchen in what she believed to be was record time. Her eyes practically bugged out of their sockets at what she found there.

"Oh my…" she breathed out.

Hotch looked up from the floor where he was attempting to wipe at one minuscule part of the mess that was their kitchen while also cradling Anna in one arm.

"JJ!" he said, panicked.

Her eyes met his. Looking for some kind of answer to why her kitchen, the one she'd left spotless some twenty minutes ago, now looked like a war zone.

A carton of eggs lay open on the counter, with several cracked eggs on the ground before it. And everything seemed to be covered in a sheen of flour. She saw why a second later; a bag of flour lay on the floor, seemingly having burst after what she assumed was the crash it took to the floor.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, when the doorbell rang, cutting her off. Hotch began to get up, but she shook her head quickly.

"You," she said pointing a finger at her sheepish looking husband, "Just… keep cleaning." And then she added quickly. "And give me my baby."

JJ took the tiny infant from his arms, not amused by the specks of flour that darted the little girl's forehead. JJ cradled the infant to her shoulder, rubbing her back, murmuring soothingly to Anna in an attempt to get her to quiet down.

The doorbell rang a second time and she had to suppress the urge to groan out her frustration, not wanting to irritate her baby further.

"Where's Jack?" she called out, suddenly remembering her husband calling out their son's name.

"I'm right here, mom," Jack announced, appearing in her path, coming out of the little first floor powder room. He looked at her with a—identical to his father's—sheepish look. He was covered in the white powder and JJ was beginning to get a better idea of what was going on.

"Hey sweetie, can you go help your father for me?" she requested, gently.

The nine year old nodded his head vigorously and was off. JJ finished the trek to the front door, Anna still on her shoulder, thankfully quiet now. She pulled open the door just as whoever it was went for a third ring.

"Dave!" she exclaimed, when she saw the man standing on her doorstep. "What are you—"

"Mommy!" Henry's exclamation cut her off. Her five year old had suddenly appeared and was wrapped around her legs, hugging her tight.

"Henry?" she said in surprise, staring down at his blonde head.

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be with Will.

"Here," Rossi prompted, holding out his arms to JJ for Anna, she assumed.

She did so, grateful for the free hands. She reached down and hugged her little boy back.

"Henry, honey, what's wrong?" she questioned.

He lifted his head up to stare at her with her same blue eyes. "I missed you mommy, and Anna," he answered.

JJ looked up to Rossi, hoping for a better understanding. He shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I got a call from Will. He said Henry wanted to come home because he thought he was missing out on Anna time. Will tried calling here, but there was no answer…"

JJ pursed her lips, annoyed, Hotch was supposed to be attending to the phones while she relaxed. Too bad he'd been too busy with other things…

"… I offered to take Henry and bring him here… so, here we are," he finished.

She watched him take in her harried state and he gave her a quizzical look. "Everything all right?"

"JJ? Who's at the door?" Hotch called from the inside the house.

"Hotch!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, running towards the voice.

"Henry, wait, don't go—"

It was too late, he was already gone. Rossi gave her a strange look before they both rushed after her son. They reached the kitchen just in time to hear Henry exclaim, "Ooh… fun…" And the next thing JJ knew, her lovely boy was diving into the mess, sliding across the floor, giggling all the way.

"Henry!" both Hotch and Jack scolded.

Rossi let out a chuckle while JJ groaned out loud.

"Well… now I see why no one was answering their phones…"

Hotch shot his friend a glare.

"Jack, Henry," Rossi went on, unperturbed. "Why don't you two get changed? I think it's time for some ice cream."

Without a word, he handed back the sleeping infant to JJ and ushered the boys out of the room.

JJ looked at Hotch; they shared a bewildered look. "He did it again, didn't he; kidnapped our kids…" Hotch stated in a daze.

JJ stared at the kitchen mess, before answering, "Thankfully."

A second later the two burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ice cream, Uncle Dave," Jack thanked him, happily licking at his chocolate covered cone.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Dave," Henry echoed, eating away at his own strawberry ice cream.

"No problem, boys," Rossi answered, happy to take his two favorite nephews out for a treat. "Jack, what exactly happened back there?"

"Oh, dad and I had the idea to make mom a cake," the little boy informed him. "It didn't go so well."

_Understatement of the century,_ Rossi mused.

"Uncle Dave…" Henry questioned after a bit of silence. "Do you think Hotch and mommy will have another baby? I'd like a little brother…"

Rossi chuckled at the out of blue question. "One step at a time, son… why don't we get them some ice cream first… and then you can ask Hotch that same question."

The little boy nodded, seemingly acquiesced. They were on their way out when Henry had another one for him.

"Where do babies come from?"

"From the mommy's stomach," Jack answered his little brother, his tone indicating he believed he was stating the obvious.

"But… but… how does the baby get in there?" Henry still wanted to know.

Dave chuckled, walking ahead quickly. Sometimes you needed a fun uncle; other times… well, this question was all Hotch's.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this last bit. I had such an awesome time writing this story, I'm sad to see it end; but it was time. Don't worry there'll be more fluffy Jotch fics to be written in my future.<p>

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **CallMeCrazyBabee; spyagent001** _(thanks for reviewing this and all my other Jotch fics! I'm glad you're enjoying them.);_ **nebula2; Monkeywand; jekkah; samcarter1980; ncis4ever21; and whimsical-one-ga.**

And thanks to anyone else who may be reading. You're all awesome!


End file.
